New Beginnings
by virgofairy17
Summary: Five years have gone by and I still love you. Hidan struggles to find Akina after transforming her into a vampire. Will they be reunited again? Sequel to Beneath the Silver Moon. Rated M for language and later scenes.
1. Yesterday's Feelings

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: Just like I promised, here's the sequel. Most of it is flashbacks, but for a very good reason. But luckily, Hidan does appear in the first chapter. Itachi fans will be dissapointed, as there won't be anymore romantic scenes with him and Akina. Don't worry, there will be plenty of romance between Hidan and Akina. With that said, enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter One: Yesterday's Feelings**

It had been five years since that fateful day that changed her life. The day that she died and became a vampire...

When Akina Kobayashi woke up, she found herself in a morgue with nothing but a ring on her finger and a note from her brother. And nearly all the memories of her life before her eternal damnation had been lost.

_Dear Akina, _

_If you're reading this letter, it means that you have awakened from your sleep. I am sorry that I could not be with you right now. I came here with Sasuke and his organization to save you from the Akatsuki. I don't know what the outcome of the battle was, I am just happy to know you are safe. I love you very much and I will always care for you. _

_On your right ring finger is a special ring, please wear it. It'll protect you from the sun. You are the best sister I could've ever asked for. I love you._

_Best wishes,_

_Daisuke_

Daisuke died that night. But he didn't come back. He went to heaven, like you're supposed to when you die. That didn't happen to Akina. All she remembered was feeling fire run through her veins and everything going black.

She could hardly remember anything from her human life at all, except one person: A handsome man with silver hair and lavender eyes.

He told her that he loved her more than anything in this world. And she told him that she loved him as well.

Who was he?

That was the question.

So many feelings of loneliness overshadowed her. Her entire family was gone and she had nowhere to go. She was too old to go to high school. And she couldn't stay in Tokyo. Everyone thought she was dead. So she decided to travel, in hopes of finding her lost memories, and that man she loved.

Hours later Akina had her suitcase packed and sat at the airport in Beijing waiting for her flight. She wore a red tank top with yellow flowers on it, and a pair of low-rise jeans with sneakers. A pair of black sunglasses covered her eyes, even though she was indoors. Her hair weave had been taken out a long time ago, and she spent years growing out her real hair. It was now shoulder length with lots of layers and platinum blonde and auburn streaks throughout.

Her face was incredibly beautiful with her straight slightly upturned nose, pointed chin and beautiful blue eyes. After she was changed, all her bodily functions had stopped and she no longer had to worry about what she ate or how she looked. In fact, she looked too beautiful to be real.

As to where Akina was going, she didn't care. There was nothing for her in Beijing.

She glanced down at her ticket.

_First Class: New York City, New York, U.S.A. Row 3, seat 4. _

_3:00 p.m. _

_Monday, July 24__th__, 2001._

Akina sighed. Was this trip going to be worth it this time? She wondered if she should even go along with it.

Suddenly an announcement in Cantonese went off.

"Flight 128 to New York City is now boarding." Akina got up and brought her carry-on bag to the door. She handed her ticket to the attendant and boarded her plane.

"Maybe things will be better there..." she spoke softly as she gazed out the window during takeoff.

* * *

"What shall we do now, my queen?" Ophelia's slurping ceased and she licked the blood from her chin. Five years ago she had been summoned by Orochimaru and is now using the body of Ino Yamanaka as a vessel. She killed Orochimaru after, and now Kabuto is doing everything in his power to make sure she doesn't kill him.

"I am finished feasting." The young boy that she feasted upon fell to the cold hardwood floor, a small pool of blood forming around him. She turned to look at Kabuto. "Dispose of this," she said pointing to the boy.

"Yes my queen." It had been like this for the past five years. Ophelia and Kabuto had been hunting across the countryside for years, feasting upon defenseless humans.

After they were finished, they would give the bodies to wild animals or throw them into the ocean if there was one nearby. Kabuto threw the body to a pack of pigs that hadn't been fed in almost five days. They were wild with hunger and began tearing the body limb from limb, devouring all that they could. Ophelia put her black hood back over her head and Kabuto quickly followed her back out to the German countryside.

* * *

It had been almost five years since he last saw her. Another day went by and he felt nothing, except that he was going nowhere. He spent his time wondering—wondering if she would ever return to him.

"Akina..." her name escaped from his lips, as if it were a drug that he craved. Hidan sighed. 'Damn I miss her—Jashin-sama, please—bring her back.'

He retreated back inside his hotel room and found that Kakuzu was counting his money. Hidan sighed again.

"What's gotten into you now?"

"You know exactly what's gotten into me," he said in a dark tone. Kakuzu stopped. Talking about Akina was a _very_ touchy subject for Hidan. Unlike Hidan, he knew that Akina was fine. After all, Hidan _did_ turn her into a vampire.

Hidan went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Ever since Konan created the rings, he had been able to see himself in a normal mirror.

His face had remained completely unchanged, but he did change his hair a little bit. It was short and spiked, instead of his usual slicked back hairstyle. His lavender eyes had become colder, the dark rings around his eyes darker than usual. Perhaps he hadn't been able to feed as much knowing that Akina was out there somewhere alone and scared because of him.

Sometimes he would see a reflection of Akina beside him in the mirror. He longed to hold her in his arms, and look into her pale blue eyes and tell her that he was still madly in love with her.

Hidan even remembered the first and only time that he and Akina made love on that night in December. Just the thought of it drove him crazy. That was the night that he confessed all of his feelings to her in every way, and told her that he loved her.

'I hope she still loves me...' Most of all, he hoped that she still remembered him.

* * *

"We are now preparing to land in New York City. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices."

Akina opened her eyes and turned off her CD player. For twelve hours she kept her eyes closed—not asleep, but in deep thought. She longed to remember the missing pieces of her human life.

Where was Daisuke? Who made the ring? And _where_ was the man that she used to be in love with?

'I need to find out. I can't keep living how I am.'

She spent so many years traveling, at first with barely any money and a constant thirst for blood. Akina managed to get a hold of her mother's Swiss bank account that she left, and used her dead aunt's name to get the money. Her mother's father was born in Romania, and left during WWII to live in Sweden since it was a neutral country that was safer. She looked at her passport.

Name: Elena Florentina

Age: 20

Country: Romania

Date of Birth: 10/24/1981

It had been very useful, except for the fact that her age did not change. She was born in 1976, not 1981.

Akina hardly needed to travel by plane. Running for her had become much easier, as she could move through the forest with ease. For food she fed upon animals, knowing that hunting humans would be too risky if she chose to remain in hiding.

About ten minutes later the plane landed at 3:00 a.m. and Akina soon left the airport with all of her luggage in tow. New York was not as busy as Tokyo. In Tokyo, it was so crowded every afternoon with the constant chattering of business people on their cell phones. Walking down the streets, she felt nervous and scared. Even worse, it was in the middle of the night.

'Why should I be scared?' she thought. 'I'm the scariest thing I'm going to find in this city.'

Hopefully she was right.

She caught a taxicab and was driven to 32nd street where her hotel was. It was a tall fancy looking building with so many rooms that it made the skyscrapers back in Tokyo seem insignificant.

"Well, here it is: The New York Hilton. It sounds a bit fancy if you ask me."

"Nonsense," she said. "It's perfect." She handed the cab driver a generous amount of money and went inside the hotel. The lobby was very large and luxurious with its black grand piano, fancy red sofas and intricate carpeting and marble flooring.

"Hi," she said stopping at the front desk. "I made a reservation?"

"And your name," said the lady at the front desk.

"Elena Florentina."

"May I see a form of ID please?" Akina showed her passport.

"Ah yes, welcome Miss Florentina. Here's your room key. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hilton."

"Thank you," she said bluntly. A bellhop came by seconds later to help her bring her bags up to the 12th floor where her room was.

-0-

"Here you are," he said putting her bags on the floor of her room.

"Thank you," she said giving him a rather large wad of money.

"That's quite a bit of money, are you sure?"

"You need it more than I do. Go on, take it," she said, her alluring eyes staring right at him.

"Really? Wow, thanks," he said still surprised at how much money he had received. Once Akina was alone, she took of her Abercrombie sweatshirt and hung it up in her closet.

The rest of her suitcases sat on the floor opened, revealing its contents of endless pairs of jeans, tank tops and mini skirts. She wasn't one to dress up very often, and had no idea how long she would be staying here. Probably long enough to clear her head and explore. Then she would move on again, usually with her questions unanswered.

The comfort of the bed was relaxing to her after being on that airplane for twelve hours. When she was out hunting in the Chinese countryside, she would often lie on the forest floor among the bushes and stare up at the stars in the sky for hours on end.

Her eyes closed and images of people passed her by, everything being a blur. That's what the last five years had been to her. Nothing but a blur...

_"My heart bleeds for you sister..."_ Ophelia appeared in the pool of water, holding her bloody heart out to Akina.

Akina's eyes shot open and she nearly screamed with fright.

'Why did I just see that?' Perhaps it was a memory from her human life? Exactly who _was_ she before she died?

'Let's see...I was born in 1976 in Okinawa. My mother's name was Mischa, and my father's name was Yuki. I have an older brother name Daisuke. He has brown hair. Then there's aunt Naomi and uncle Lars, and Deidara...' She stopped.

What had happened to Deidara? Was he still out there somewhere looking for her? Maybe it was him that made the ring for her? Her thoughts continued.

'I did ballet as a kid, then I used to sing, and then I wanted to be a model.'

A model. Is that what she was in her human life? That would explain why she was so thin. Her face would look good in pictures.

'My parents—' they were dead. Gone. A huge gap followed. Then the man with lavender eyes and silver hair appeared. His eyes were so mesmerizing.

_"Sleep well my pet," he said leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Akina's pale blue eyes fluttered open and she saw a man with silver hair and lavender eyes disappear out of her window and into the night. She sat up and noticed that a black leather jacket was covering her._

'Was I afraid of him or something? No—I think we were in love.

_"Would you like to dance?" She nodded. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, while hers rested on his shoulders. They began to sway in a small circle and it almost felt romantic in a way. _

_A small blush crept onto her face when she felt Hidan pull her closer to him. His hot breath brushed against her ear, giving her those butterflies again. _

_"You smell good," he whispered. His voice sent chills up and down her spine when he spoke. Soon she was looking up into his face and swore that she saw a hint of lavender gleaming under his mask._

She struggled to remember what had happened after that, but she still remembers the last words he had spoken to her.

_"I love you more than anything in this world," he said softly. "**You're everything to me**."_

That was all Akina remembered of her human life. Nothing else. Not Sasuke, her modeling career, Itachi, or anything else in between.

Just then a flock of pigeons had landed outside her open window, and Akina's throat had grown dry.

'It's time to hunt.'

* * *

Kakuzu sat in the room listening to the sounds coming outside. Hidan sat there with a pen and notebook...writing.

'Since when did he start writing?' he thought. And then Hidan sighed. Soon he began to sing.

'Since when did he sing?' He listened more as Hidan kept writing, scratching out lines he didn't like, and quietly singing to himself.

"Fuck this!" He took the page, crumpled it up and threw it off the balcony and onto the street below. Hidan shrugged it off and started writing again.

Kakuzu hardly had a clue as to how intelligent Hidan actually was. Little did Kakuzu know that in his human life he used to be a writer. He started writing after Natsumi had died, and now everything was about Akina. Each poem, song and story was always about Akina.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Only when his eyes narrowed did he have another moneymaking idea.

'Perhaps I could use Hidan's talent rather than his religion to make money...'

Hidan turned around to see Kakuzu moving out of his view.

"Fucking money-whore."

* * *

I hope you all liked the story so far. Don't worry, more will be coming soon. Reviews are appreciated. :) Until next time...


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**New Beginnings**

A/N: Its nice to see a few people reading this story, but hopefully the next few chapters will draw in more people. I spent more time on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors**

About two days had passed since Akina's arrival in New York, and she still felt lonely. Not even all the sightseeing or shopping in the world would cure it. The only source of blood within her reach was the innocent pigeons, but even they did not satisfy her thirst. It was never enough for her. Another afternoon was spent watching television.

'To think I thought Japanese television was bad! These shows make ours look somewhat normal. Well, except for the game shows. I don't think any other place in the world could top us.' She changed through the channels every three seconds.

"Damn it! Isn't there ever anything on?" She sighed and turned off the TV. "Well, I suppose I'll just read a book instead."

Akina reached for a large brown book bag and pulled out a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and began reading. Hundreds of times she had read the story over and over, every single time learning something new.

Five years ago, her naïve little mind would've identified with Juliet, falling in love so quickly and so easily with the handsome Romeo. In this case, Romeo was a handsome vampire and she was mortal. No matter how many people interfered or tried to keep them apart, nothing could stop them. But then Romeo killed Tybalt, was sent away and told that Juliet was dead.

He ended up killing himself.

Only when he woke up after slaying Paris did he realize that Juliet was not dead, but alive and only waiting for him. She did the unthinkable and killed herself, to avoid spending the rest of her life in pain.

'Too bad _I_ can't die...' she thought. She was doomed to walk among the undead for all eternity.

Exactly **how long** was eternity?

'I can't spend it alone...I have to find—' her thoughts were interrupted by the window flying open. She could sense it. They were here.

In the middle of the room a tall man and a woman appeared. The woman had blue hair with eyes to match. A large origami flower was pinned in her hair, and she seemed to have a rather sad appearance to her. The man was considerably taller, with long blond hair that made him appear rather feminine, thought his pale masculine features stood out very clearly.

"Deidara?" She got up from the bed. He welcomed his younger cousin with open arms.

"Glad to see your okay."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this. Go ahead and sit down." Deidara and Konan sat down at the table, while Akina sat on the edge of her bed.

"You remember Konan right, un?"

"A little," she said. Deidara looked around the room and then at Akina.

She changed so much since he last saw her. Her aura still seemed innocent enough, but her eyes held less naivety than when she was mortal. They were still the same pale blue, but now rimmed with dark purple shadows, surrounded by a very pale face. Her hair was down to her shoulders and had lots of layers with white and auburn streaks throughout her ash blonde hair.

"So how do you like being one of us?" Deidara asked. "Tell us how much human blood you've spilled." She stopped.

"I haven't spilled any." Konan appeared slightly surprised. 'A vampire not feeding off of humans?' What kind of vampire was she then?

"How have you survived for so long then?" she asked with curiosity.

"Humans aren't the only creatures with blood. I've found that animal blood is rather satisfying. Besides, what reason would I have to hurt a human when at one point, I was one of them?"

"You do make a rather strong point," said Deidara. "Whatever suits you..."

"I think we should explain the real reason we are here," said Konan. Akina wondered why Konan was tagging along with Deidara. She used to be with someone else...but she couldn't remember who it was. Though whoever it was, Konan's grief showed through.

"I agree Konan," said Deidara. "Akina, a lot has changed during your absence."

Silence overtook the room. She had no idea what was going on.

"Do you remember the Akatsuki at all?"

"Weren't all of you in it?" He nodded.

"Yes. Well, I'll make things simpler. We've grown much smaller in numbers."

"How many were there again?"

"Ten of us," said Deidara.

"Then who did you loose?" Konan's expression became even more saddened. This subject obviously wasn't easy for her.

"We lost Sasori," said Deidara. "Then Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame... "

"And Pein," said Konan trying to hold back tears. She sniffled. "Wait, Akina doesn't know half of them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry," said Deidara. "But I'm sure she remembers a certain vampire slayer?"

"Uh...not really," she said. "I don't remember all that much from my human life."

"Really? So you don't remember _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

'Uchiha Sasuke...

_It was the morning after the school dance. Akina woke up to find that she was not in her room, and her clothes were scattered on the floor. Lying next to her was Sasuke, still asleep from last night's events. _

_'Wow...' she thought. 'I can't believe I lost my virginity to someone as hot as him!' _

Akina quickly then remembered what an inconsiderate asshole he became after that.

_"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up from his book. _

_"What?" he asked coldly. _

_"I was wondering...if you wanted to go out tonight?" _

_"Only if you're spending the night." She glared at him. _

_"What am I to you now?" Sasuke didn't respond. "Have you forgotten how much you mean to me?" Just then a tall red head girl walked up. _

_"Ah, Mayumi. Nice to see you." _

_"Who's this?" she asked. Mayumi and Sasuke both laughed. _

_"Why, I'm his girlfriend." _

_"But..._**_I'm_**_ his girlfriend. Right Sasuke?" He sighed. _

_"I'm sorry," he said with regret. "Not anymore." _

_"What happened?" _

_"Sasuke-kun and I got frisky at the Christmas party!" She squealed. Akina fought back tears and stood up. _

_"Then we're through," she said. _

_"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he got up. _

_"Am I okay? I'm not fucking okay! I let you have sex every week with me for a year and you leave me for that fucking whore? I don't even know what to say to you?"_

_"Akina I—" She slapped him across the face._

_"Shut up! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Akina stormed off, tears running down her face. _

Soon more memories of him came to her mind...bad memories. Memories she thought she had banished from the depths of her mind.

_"Did I ever tell you what I've been up to lately?" _

_"You're in the tabloids every day. Why would I need to hear anything?" He smirked. _

_"I think you might have been onto something when you told me the story...about the vampire." _

_"So what? You didn't believe me?" _

_"That was before they tried to hunt me. Akina, I'm a vampire slayer. My brother tried to make me one of them, but I got away. I joined the extermination team and one day Tokyo will be free of the undead."_

"He killed them all?" Akina spoke softly with horror. Deidara nodded. "But how...I thought they could handle him?"

"He's not an ordinary slayer," said Konan. "Not after the number we did to his organization. He was the only one who survived."

"But how?"

"He escaped. Akina, he's become worse since then." said Deidara.

"How much worse?"

"For thousands of years our kind has walked the earth, cursed. But so has another race."

"What kind of race?"

"It was said the first of their kind was created in North America by the Navajo tribe. An enemy tribe murdered the chief, so the tribe's medicine man sealed his spirit into a wolf. The enemy tribe was defeated, but the medicine man did not foresee that it would cause trouble. The wolf's bite was venomous, and anyone who was bitten would change into something as gruesome as our kind."

"Are you telling me that Sasuke is..."

"A werewolf? Yes," said Deidara. "Akina...he's a monster. And he wants to kill us all. But most of all, he's after you."

"Me? Why?"

"Who knows?" said Konan. "Although I have heard he's developed some sort of...obsession."

"With me..." Akina said softly. "I don't understand. He's the one who cheated on me...unless...he wants me back."

"Then its time that you join us," said Deidara.

"Is that why you came here in the first place?" He nodded.

"You are one of us now, whether you chose it or not. Any objections?"

"None."

"Then come with us."

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the top of the Empire State Building. Itachi is waiting for us there."

_Itachi..._

Where did _he_ fit into all this?

_"You didn't tell me your name last time we met. I think it would be wise to do that." _

_"I believe its common courtesy to give your name first." Akina raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. _

_"My name is Akina. And you?" _

_"Itachi." _

_"Weasel? It does suit you." _

_"How would you know?" he asked. "You've just barely met me." Akina smirked and reached for his mask. _

_"Do you mind if I?" _

_"Go on." She took off his mask and underneath was a very gorgeous man. He had soft pale ivory skin that contrasted deeply from his dark eyes and black hair. Akina's heart nearly stopped. She had kissed this handsome man at the party last week? There was no way! _

_"Surprised?" he asked. 'Why does he look so familiar?' she asked herself. 'Where have I seen that face before?' _

_"Actually...yes. I didn't think someone as handsome as you was hiding under that mask." Itachi smirked. _

_"I never expected you to appear so innocent." He leaned closer to her until their faces were just inches apart. Akina was blushing bright red. She quickly shook it off and looked up at him. _

_"I'm not as innocent as I appear to be."__Their lips met in a soft kiss_**_._**

'He is Sasuke's brother...'

* * *

Hidan had been gone for an awfully long time.

'Perfect,' thought Kakuzu. 'This is the perfect opportunity to read his journal and see what I can do with it.' He opened it up to the first page:

_I can't describe this feeling..._

_Everywhere I look,_

_You're there. _

_Haunting me. _

_So many times I've tried to push you from my thoughts,_

_But you're there. _

_Haunting me. _

Kakuzu chuckled. "The poor kid is still lovesick." He flipped through a few pages and found another interesting entry.

_I can't remember how many times I've thought this, but I'll say it again..._

_I need you. _

_I want you. _

_I have to have you. The thought of not having you kills me. _

_I can't stand to see him touching you, kissing you, and seducing you. _

_Forget him. You belong to me._

Kakuzu read several more pages of Hidan's writings. From the sounds of things, it started out as an innocent crush, slowly worked to an obsession; he pursued her, and then followed several entries of all of his sexual fantasies with her.

'You're a sick man,' Kakuzu flipped through several more pages and soon the writing became less obsessed fueled, and more and more depressing.

_Do you have any idea how much this hurts? _

_I may have no heart, but it still hurts! _

_I've searched for you, but I find nothing but emptiness. _

_I'm begging you, before I kill myself, _

_Return to me, my angel._

_I'm still in love with you. _

"What are you reading, Kakuzu?"

'Shit.' Kakuzu turned around to see Hidan standing behind him. Kakuzu dropped the journal on the ground, and Hidan's eyes widened with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing with _my_ journal?"

"Nothing..."

"You've been reading it! Don't fucking lie to me! How much did you read?"

"Do you think I care how obsessed you are with that girl?" Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what you think. I'm not giving up. She will return to me."

'And that is when I'm going to give her the best sex she'll ever have!'

Kakuzu didn't want to know what strange thoughts ran through Hidan's head, but he knew it couldn't be good. Hidan ran off and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Within minutes, loud howls of pain began to emit from the bathroom.

And that was when Kakuzu wondered why he even _bothered_ to hang around that psychotic, masochistic freak...

* * *

What will happen with Akina's encounter with Itachi? Exactly what does Sasuke have planned up his sleeve? What about Hidan? And Where does Ophelia fit into all this?

Find out next time!


	3. Old Friends Reunite

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story so far, and a special thanks to cheeky-half-demon for the review. :) This next chapter...well...nevermind, enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, but I _do_ own Akina and the random townspeople that appear throughout this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Old Friends Reunite**

Akina, Deidara and Konan finally arrived on the roof of the Empire State Building. Akina was near the edge, and tried her best _not_ to look down. To be honest, she had always been terrified of heights. No, it was more a fear of **falling to her death**. Not that she would have to worry about that...

"You're late," said a smooth, deep voice. Out of the shadows came a tall pale man with dark raven hair. This was Itachi as she had remembered him. He hadn't changed at all since their last encounter.

"Sorry," said Deidara. "We had to pick up my cousin."

"Huh?" She hadn't been paying attention until everyone turned to look at her.

"Nice to see you again, Akina," said Itachi kissing her hand. Akina hastily pulled her hand away.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" The three vampires sat on the roof while Itachi sat on the ledge. "You know the condition my younger brother is in."

"Yeah, we explained that to Akina already." Itachi's eyes flickered towards her, and then away again.

"Well, since we lost so many members," he stated. "And since you recruited a new one, I took the liberty of getting someone too."

"Who?" Deidara asked. Itachi turned his head toward the ground.

"You can come out now." The door to the top floor opened and out emerged a tall girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Sakura?" Akina couldn't believe her eyes. She had thought that she would never see her best friend again, but she was wrong. Sakura was here.

"Akina? Is that you?" Akina got up and ran to Sakura. They hugged each other tightly for a moment, and then started talking with such excitement that could only come from them. Then a small tear escaped from Sakura's emerald eyes.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I cried for three weeks after you died—but then I met Itachi. He changed me. And now—" she started to giggle.

"What?" she asked her.

"Itachi, you didn't tell Akina?" Itachi turned to look at her.

"You can tell her," he said plainly. Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

"Itachi and I are engaged!" Akina couldn't believe her ears. Had Itachi really gotten over her that quickly? No...it can't have been _that_ quickly. She 'died' five years ago.

"Hold on, when did all this happen?" she asked Sakura.

"About two years ago. We met at a red carpet event and he asked me out. I said yes and we dated for three weeks before I figured out what he really was. Then he changed me and we've been together ever since."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said.

"So do you have a special man as well?" she asked me.

"I used to...but that was five years ago."

"Five years ago? Akina! This isn't like you. Usually you have guys all over you!"

"Not this time. After I was changed, I went into hiding. And I've lost nearly all memories of the man who changed me."

Deidara frowned at the mention of this. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he had a feeling a faint mention of Hidan would come up sooner or later. While Sakura and Akina were absorbed in their conversation, Deidara began speaking to Itachi.

"Glad you found someone for you, Itachi," said Deidara.

"It was time I'd settle down. I will admit that was upset that your cousin died, but I moved on."

"And you chose one of the feistiest models in Tokyo..." added Deidara. Konan was silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"When are you going to tell Akina the truth?"

"What truth?" he asked.

"About Hidan."

"Wasn't he out somewhere with Kakuzu?" Itachi asked. "I haven't heard from them in a long time."

"Yeah, they were in Europe," said Konan.

"I still don't get what this has to do with Akina."

"Deidara, he's the one who changed her." Deidara became silent. "He's still in love with her. Last time I spoke to Kakuzu, he said that Hidan isn't acting like himself." Konan paused briefly. "He's depressed, and he's worried about Akina. He thinks it's his fault."

"It is his fault!" Deidara snapped. Konan sighed.

"Look, sooner or later her memories will return, and you're not going to interfere if she goes looking for Hidan, got it?" Deidara groaned. Konan's face moved closer in a way where Deidara could see down her shirt.

"Please? Do it for me, Deidara-kun..." _Now_ she had him. Whenever she pulled something like that, he couldn't help but to obey her. For a long time he did have a crush on her, even thought she was with Pein. But now he finally has a chance. A chance to fall in love...

"Fine. I won't interfere—but I am not telling her _anything_. She has to figure it out for herself."

"Thank you," said Konan sweetly. Itachi rolled his eyes. He wondered when they would stop flirting and start actually dating. Sakura came over and stood behind Itachi, wrapping her arms around his neck, with her head resting on his shoulder. Akina did miss Itachi a little bit, but at the same time she was very happy for him. He had found someone who not only loved him, but also loved him back.

"So what are we going to do about this werewolf problem?" Akina asked.

"Well," said Itachi. "As far as I know, Sasuke was last sighted in Montana—"

"Which can only mean that he's heading for us," Deidara interrupted. Itachi glared at him. Akina grew nervous and fearful from what events the future held for her.

"He's coming for me."

"But why you?" asked Sakura. "Did you two used to know each other?"

"We did," Akina stated. "We used to date back in high school. I was fourteen when I first met him. At first I just had a little crush on him, but I never knew that he liked me until I was fifteen. He asked me out on a date and then we dated for a year and a half. I gave him _everything_! Then that bastard threw it all away and had sex with some fucking redheaded whore!"

Akina kicked a small rock off the top and it flew off the building. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"Are you alright?" Deidara asked.

"I'm fine." He got up and held her against his chest.

"No you're not. Look, I know it's been eight years, but I know when you're not okay. You're still hurt." Akina rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"I thought he loved me," she cried. "How could he break my heart like that?"

"I can't answer that. I've never broken someone else's heart," said Deidara. "But look, you're going to be okay. Somewhere out there, there's someone who is going to love you for whom you are. And he's going to treat you right."

'I just hope it's not Hidan," Deidara shuddered with a thought.

* * *

_"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She ran her fingers gently along his cheek, tracing it gently. He shuddered from her touch. A soft kiss was left upon his cheek._

_"Stay with me," she whispered. "I need you." _

_His hands moved up from her hips and to the zipper of her black dress. He pulled it down and left soft kisses upon her neck, and listened to her moan softly. His eyes closed and he savored the feeling of her bare skin against his. They fell backwards onto the bed and his trail of kisses slowly went down her neck, to her collarbone and to the top of her breast. She hoped he would touch her more, but he didn't. He pulled off her dress and then reached for her panties. He was now straddling her, only his underwear cutting them off from the friction that both of them wanted. Soon those were off as well, and they began to kiss with more passion, the candles illuminating their naked bodies and—_

"Hidan!"

"What?"

"Will you quit daydreaming and help me?" Hidan grumbled and took some of Kakuzu's suitcases and carried them down the hall to the elevator. _Finally_ they were moving out of this town and onto somewhere else! Barcelona was nice, but not his cup of tea. There was a lot of nightlife, but too much sunlight during the daytime.

'Doesn't anyone around here go to fucking bed?' he kept asking himself.

"So where exactly are we going?" Hidan asked him.

"Why the hell do you care? You've complained about every place we've gone to so far."

"Will you just say where were fucking going already?"

"We're going to New Hampshire." Hidan was lost. He had no idea where New Hampshire was.

"Uh...where is that?" Kakuzu sighed.

"It's in the United States, idiot."

"Well sorry if I don't know my geography. Why are we even going there?"

"Because I need to collect my bounty there, that's why."

"Damn it. Is money all you ever think about?" Hidan asked as they checked out.

"There are lots of mountains there."

"I fucking hate mountains."

"It's camping season. That means lots of mortals will be around." That got Hidan's attention.

'Perfect. Now I can fucking hunt in peace while asshole here goes and makes his money.'

"When are we leaving?"

"Our flight leaves in three hours. We should get there by nightfall."

'Jashin-sama, tonight you will not be disappointed. I will have tons of sacrifices for you...'

* * *

The sky began to darken and the townsfolk began to turn out the lights to their houses, going to sleep. Everything looked so quaint, so peaceful—

"So vulnerable." A pair of yellow eyes glistened from the cornfield, ravenous with hunger. All the unsuspecting townspeople slept as the creature swept through the dark streets, passing by farms and soon it reached its destination. In a large field was a group of cows, aimlessly grazing the vegetation.

"Time for dinner..." The creature rushed out of the cornfield and attacked one of the cows, pinning it to the ground. The cow mooed with fright and agony as the creature drank its blood, devouring the metallic smelling substance. A gunshot echoed out in the distance.

"I've caught you now, you bastard! You're going down now!"

An old man came running out with a shotgun, armed and ready. The creature looked up and snarled at the old man, with its eyes displaying intense hostility. The old man dropped his gun and the creature lashed out the old man, tearing his throat out.

* * *

"Officer Brady, what do you think did it?" asked one of the detectives.

"I don't know, but it 'aint no wolf."

"Maybe its one of them coyotes. Those rascals always been eatin' cattle."

"I doubt it Thompson. Whatever it is, it's taken a liking to human as well."

"Officer Brady, come quick!" a young woman came running out to the crime scene in her bathrobe.

"What is it Claire?"

"There's been another attack!"

"Let's go Thompson." Down the street in front of the town general store was a young girl lying on the ground, a pool of blood seeping out from her.

"Jesus! Oh lord, what do you think this thing is?"

"I don't know," said Thompson. "But I heard that other towns have also been in the lookout for this thing. My sister's husband was nearly killed by the thing a week ago when he was out fishing."

But luckily for the people of this small town, the creature had already moved on.

* * *

"Where—where am I?" Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself lying naked in the middle of the woods. "I did it again, didn't I?" He got up and found that his clothes were left in the hollow tree, right where he left them the night before.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and went down the river to wash up. There was still blood on his chin from last night, and dark circles had appeared around his eyes. His raven hair had grown down past his shoulders, but still somehow maintained its spiky appearance.

After washing up and having a drink of water, Sasuke put his hiking boots back on and set off into the woods. For four years he had been searching, but he still had no luck of finding Akina Kobayashi. There was no trace of her scent whatsoever.

'Unless...she's become one of _them_.' If his theory were proven right, her scent would not be so tantalizing. It would be sickly sweet, and repulsive. So repulsive that he wouldn't crave her blood, nor would she even want his. Vampires found werewolves just as repulsive, and the two had been enemies for thousands of years.

But Sasuke didn't want to feed off of her...no.

"I'm going to kill her..."

* * *

Well, that's it for now, but the next chapter will be out soon. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. :)

Until next time...


	4. A Tale of Two Sisters

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or the Avar barbarians (yes, they were real) but I do own the OC's in this story, especially Akina. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Tale of Two Sisters**

Akina packed her things the next day and went to go meet Deidara and the others at Itachi's house in the Hamptons. The beach was beautiful and many people walked the boardwalk all day long, but Akina wasn't into going to the beach. The sun would bother her to no end even though she was well protected.

In fact, ever since Konan's breakthrough with the rings, nearly every single vampire wears one now. It allows them to wander during the daylight hours, but they still have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes.

When she got out of her car, she was in complete awe of Itachi's house. It was two stories, brick with lots of beautiful gardens outside (probably from Sakura's doing). Morning glories climbed the walls of the house, going around the black shutters. There was a large driveway big enough for four cars, a fountain on the walkway to his house, and about ten steps up to the front door, which had a roof and white pillars on either side.

Behind the house was a perfect view of the Atlantic Ocean. Never before had she seen it in broad daylight, but to her it was beautiful. The water was dark blue, and the sunshine reflected off the dark water and rolling waves. Every two seconds the water would come in contact with the light brown sand and little kids would run from each wave that came to shore.

Akina met Deidara outside Itachi's house and he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and sunglasses. Suddenly she felt a bit overdressed with her high-heels, capris and pink halter-top.

"About time you're here," said Deidara. "Konan was beginning to drive me crazy."

"Sorry. I had to pick up my car."

"Car?" On the sidewalk in front of Itachi's house was a red Porsche. (A 911 turbo, to be exact.)

"How were you able to afford that?"

"Well, you of all people should know that grandfather had a lot of money. I tapped into my mom's Swiss bank account and I've been pretty well off ever since."

"So that's why you've been hauling around so many Abercrombie sweatshirts. I was wondering how you were able to afford all those."

"Enough chit chat, aren't you going to help me carry my bags into the house?"

"Of course, I was just getting to that," said Deidara. He picked up one of her suitcases and nearly strained himself trying to pick it up.

"What the hell are you keeping in here, bricks?" Akina sighed.

"You don't have to carry that, I can get someone else."

"Yeah, like me." Itachi came out right on cue and took the suitcase from Deidara. He caught his breath and was in a way, relieved he wouldn't have to carry that heavy suitcase.

"I'll take those as well," said Itachi getting her carry on bag and second suitcase.

"Thank you Itachi."

"Hn." He walked past Deidara and into the house, as if carrying suitcases full of clothes and shoes was no big deal to him. But of course, with Sakura as his fiancé, he was used to such tasks. Once she was settled and some of her stuff was unpacked (mostly thanks to Sakura's help) she went downstairs to see that everyone was sitting around talking.

"So explain to me again, where is your family from Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my father was from Sweden and my mother was from Okinawa. They met at Yale University back in the 50's." Akina came down and sat next to Deidara.

"That's so cool. And what are they doing now?"

"They've retired and moved to Hawaii," said Deidara. "I hated the sun, but they love it. Dad was always complaining about how Tokyo is too crowded, and mom just wanted a place to relax."

Akina sat quietly for a moment, but she was getting bored of listening to the drabble that had formed between her cousin and her best friend. Konan and Itachi also appeared to be getting bored as well.

"Deidara, maybe you should tell the new members the story?" Konan suggested.

"I agree," said Itachi. "It does explain more of Akatsuki's origins and the purpose of our existence."

"Uh...okay," said Deidara. "Do you want to hear it?" he asked Sakura and Akina.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Sakura.

"Tell us everything," said Akina.

* * *

_Thousands of years ago, there existed a small village in Transylvania where the town was relatively happy and free from invasion. After the barbarians of the east moved from Mongolia to beyond the borders of the Roman Empire, an outbreak of the bubonic plague had occurred at the time. And the village of Volterra was the only one untouched. After the plague was over, the Avar barbarians invaded the village, burning houses, stealing riches, and slaughtering the innocent._

_"Please, don't hurt me!" a young woman with blonde hair was on her knees begging for her life. _

_"Ha! Look at her, such a coward," said one of the barbarians. There were two large men standing over her, both of them terrifying. They had long black beards full of tangles and knots, yellowish eyes, and teeth that were decayed beyond belief. The men wore fur outfits and armor, and carried battle-axes and swords. They were such a horrible sight to behold, especially for a sixteen-year-old girl. _

_"How about we play around with this one a bit?" another one said grinning. They grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her out of the house, kicking and screaming._

_"You let go of me right now you brutes!" _

_"All that yelling won't save you," said the taller of the two men. _

_"Yeah, you're ours to play with now." They dragged her into a dark alley that reeked of garbage and waste. One of them pinned her to the wall and started tracing her curves with the tip of his sword, as if he was trying to scare her. Soon he stopped at the top of her tunic and began to rip it with the blade of his sword. The two men grinned with delight as they got a full view of her large chest. _

_"Well, you're quite endowed for such a young thing," said the shorter barbarian. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed as he tried to touch her, not wanting any of this. _

_"Stop it! Let her go!" The barbarians stopped. Behind them stood a tall man. He was handsome with brown hair and green eyes. The barbarians grew angry and fought the young man, only to be defeated. After the fight, he helped up the young woman. _

_"Thank you for saving my life. I don't even know how to repay you." _

_"You do not have to repay me," he said leaving._

_"Wait, I don't even know your name." _

_"My name is Alexander." _

_"I am Lucretia." He smiled. _

_"You're very lovely," he said softly touching her cheek. He left, but soon returned and Alexander and Lucretia quickly fell in love and soon were married. _

_One night on a full moon, Lucretia gave birth to twins. _

_Their names were Ophelia and Elena. _

_Never before had the village witnessed two children so beautiful. Ophelia had straight blonde hair, almost like silk from an angel. Her eyes were such a piercing green, greener than the grass that grows outside. Elena had that same silky hair, except hers ran in long ringlets down to her waist. Her eyes were bluer than the bluest of skies, and they were so beautiful that travelers would stop and stare at her and her sister with curiosity and amazement. _

_The two young girls spent their childhood in harmony, but then in rivalry. When they turned fifteen, their father arranged for them to be married to respectable men. He approved two men: A young man named Stefan, and an older man, which the village feared. His name was Orochimaru. He was an old traveler, a magician of sorts. But Elena and Ophelia knew he was a monster, he was crazy. That night they sat in the meadow, debating as to which man they would choose. _

_"Sister, please tell me...would you marry Orochimaru so I could have Stefan?" Ophelia asked. Elena shuddered. _

_"I don't know. In a way, they are both promising. Both of them are very wealthy and that would help me in raising children." _

_"You would marry Orochimaru?" Ophelia asked. _

_"I'll do it...if it makes you happy. You deserve to be happy." _

_"But sister, what about you?" _

_"I'll be okay," she said holding her sister's hands. _

_"Okay," said Ophelia. "We'll tell father our decision on the next full moon." _

_There was then a turn of events that would forever change the sister's lives. Stefan had been eying both of the sisters, but his heart was for Elena. And so the next day, he pursued after her, even though he knew that Elena did not wish to defy her sister's wishes. _

_Elena had gone out to pick berries in the woods and Stefan knew that was his chance to speak with her. _

_"Elena, fancy meeting you here." She looked up at him with curiosity. _

_"Why are you here?" she asked him. "I do not wish to speak with you." _

_"I know that, but please...give me a chance. I overheard you and your sister last night—" _

_"You eavesdropped upon us? How dare you?" Stefan should have known to back away from her, but he didn't. She tried to slap him across the face, but he stopped her and left her completely astonished. _

_"Let's not fight," he said. "It would be foolish." _

_"Then what do you propose we do?" _

_"I can look in your eyes and see that you are unhappy. As much as you want to make your sister happy, you know that _you_ will be very unhappy." Stefan did not release her hand. Elena loosened her fist in response, and Stefan gently held her hand to his face, taking in her fragrance. Stefan closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, staring into her bright blue eyes. _

_"Don't marry that monster," he said gently. "Unless you wish to be unhappy." _

_"But my sister—" _

_"Forget her for just a moment, and know that I could make you happy." Elena sighed. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked gently. His hand was still upon her cheek, and she touched his hand gently with her own. _

_"I know that I am going to hurt my sister in the end, but...I don't want to loose my own chance for happiness!" Their faces moved closer, until they were just inches apart. _

_"Then let me give you your happiness," he said softly. Then they kissed. _

_Their innocent kiss soon turned into meetings at night in the forest, where they would spend hours together looking into each other's eyes. On that last night before the full moon, Elena became worried. _

_"What if my family finds out?" _

_"Do not worry yourself. If that happens, we'll run away together." Elena nodded. But she still worried knowing her sister would be forced to marry that monster. _

_The next day Alexander came outside to see Stefan and Orochimaru waiting for his two daughters. _

_"Lucretia, bring out my daughters." She nodded and went to go fetch her two daughters. _

_Both of them wore long gowns and a gold necklace. Orochimaru grinned devilishly with delight, knowing that one of these girls would soon be his. But marriage and bearing children were trivial things to him. He planned on using his new wife for several experiments first, and then forcing her to obey his every command, like he felt a good wife should. _

_"Now, I allowed my daughters to choose their husbands only for their benefit. But I will decide who chooses first." Ophelia wasn't nervous. She knew that Elena would choose Orochimaru so she could be with Stefan. There was no doubt in her mind that would happen. _

_"Elena. You get to choose first." Elena's heart nearly stopped. Her choice would not only affect her future, but her sister's as well. _

_"I—" _

_"Choose, sister," Ophelia whispered. "Choose so I can have my Stefan." Her heart began to race faster, faster with worry, with fright knowing what would happen. She had to make a choice. Elena took a deep breath. _

_"I choose—" _

_"Yes," whispered Ophelia. "Do it. Choose Orochimaru. Choose him for my benefit." She looked at the horrible old man. He was truly terrible looking with his long stringy black hair hanging around a pale face, fitted with yellow eyes. Then she looked at Stefan. _

_'Remember, I can make you happy,' he had told her. _

_"I choose Stefan." Orochimaru chuckled and stared at Ophelia with lust._

_"How could you?" she screamed. "After everything I told you not to do! How dare you?" Elena completely ignored her sister's cries of distress as Orochimaru took her to his castle. Elena ran to Stefan and hugged him tightly, happy with her choice. _

_"Well then, that takes care of that," said Alexander going back inside their small farmhouse. _

_The happiness was evident between Stefan and Elena. They spent all of their time together traveling the countryside, returning to Volterra a year later to find the village in complete shambles. __Orochimaru had used Ophelia as a test subject and transformed her into a monster after she had a child for him. Buildings were burning and everyone had left the town in fear of getting killed. Elena started to run towards the castle. _

_"Elena, what are you doing?" _

_"This is all my fault!" she cried. "If I hadn't married you, none of this would've happened." _

_"But then _you_ would be the monster," said Stefan. "It would be _you_ who burned down the village." _

_"It doesn't matter," said Elena. "I need to make things right." She soon found a young man by the name of Uchiha Madara. He was a traveler from the east who came to the village after hearing of Orochimaru._

_"We have to seal away your sister," said Madara. "That is the only way to defeat her. But before we do that, I need your blood." _

_"What for?"_

_"To see if it is compatible with your sister's." _

_She gave him her blood and soon found that it was incompatible. He took it and drank it and became more powerful. That evening he fought Orochimaru and Ophelia, with Elena and Stefan's help. But things did not go as planned. Orochimaru killed Stefan and escaped. Ophelia was sealed away, but not without cursing Madara. He would be doomed to walk among the undead for all eternity as a vampire. __Elena died shortly afterwards in childbirth, but her son lived on, as well as Ophelia's. _

_As for Madara, his quest to exterminate Orochimaru and Ophelia still lives on to this very day._Akina and Sakura sat there in complete shock.

* * *

"So what does all of it mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well," said Itachi. "It means that it's our job to keep Ophelia locked away. But unfortunately, Orochimaru released her five years ago."

"She's been walking around all this time, and no one has been able to stop her?" Akina asked.

"Calm down, un," said Deidara. "We're working on it. But right now, Sasuke is a greater threat than Ophelia. Once we get rid of him, then we get her."

"Okay then..." said Akina calmly. "Yeah...sounds good." But she wasn't okay with this, especially after digging up her family's history. She went up to her room that evening and sat on her bed, staring out the window.

"Akina?" Sakura came into the room. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I would be if I didn't have some crazed psychopathic werewolf and some freaky vampire trying to kill me!"

"Is there something I'm missing to all this?"

"Yes," said Akina. "In the past five years, I wasn't just hiding out. I was looking for answers."

"What did you find?"

"My family's history. Sit down Sakura, the story I'm about to tell you is a very long one."

"It's not like it matters much, I have all eternity."

* * *

There you have it. The story between the two sisters has been told, but what about Stefan? Who was he? Perhaps he still lves in one of the sexy vampire men in this story? Find out next time!


	5. Akina's Family

**New Beginnings**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far. I really appreciate it. I had this chapter written for a few days, but I wanted to keep all of you in suspense. So now, here's chapter five. Enjoy. :)**

**A/N: There is a little something-something (cough lemon cough) going on with Hidan and Akina (cough In Hidan's mind cough). You have been warned. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Akina's Family**

"After I was changed, I nearly forgot all my human memories."

"Right."

"But I didn't forget where I lived. I went to my aunt and uncle's house to dig around and find something, anything that would tell me who I was."

"And what did you find?" Sakura asked.

"Well, everything I read about my father's family wasn't all that interesting. Mostly farmers and then doctors..."

"So what about your mother's side of the family?"

"I had to dig a lot harder to find something. Lucky for me Uncle Lars kept many documents and photos in his study. I went in and I searched everywhere for something on my mother. It turns out that although she was from Sweden, only her mother was actually Swedish. Her father had moved to Sweden from Romania to escape the Nazi regime during World War II."

"Did the Germans want anything with your grandfather?"

"They wanted him to fight in their army. And he said no. They were going to kill him, but he was able to escape with a friend of his who took him to Sweden."

"He sounds like a brave man," said Sakura.

"Yeah, he was. I even have a picture of him." Akina took a small bag out of her suitcase and took out an old faded photo. The picture was black and white, slowly fading to yellow. In the photo stood a young man with light hair next to a horse outside an old farmhouse. Sakura slowly took in his features and noticed a resemblance between him and Akina.

"I have a picture of my mother too," she said taking out another picture.

In the photo was a young girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress. She appeared to be five years old, and was sitting on top of a horse. Next to the horse was Akina's grandfather, a young blonde woman who Sakura assumed to be her grandmother. Standing on the other side was a teenage boy, which was Deidara's father. Akina and Sakura looked at several more photos of Akina's mother, then her parents, Daisuke and then her own pictures from her childhood.

"Wow, those are pretty neat," said Sakura giving the pictured back to Akina.

"That's not even the most interesting part," Akina reached into her suitcase and took out a black box. It was about the size of a sandwich with black velvet on it. She opened the box and inside was a gold necklace. There was a large red jewel attached to it that was about the size of a ping-pong ball.

"Is that a garnet?" Sakura asked her.

"No, it is a ruby."

"It's so pretty." Sakura looked closely at the necklace.

"Didn't Deidara mention two necklaces from the story about the sisters?"

"I think so. Why?"

"What if...now, I don't want to sound crazy or anything but...what if that's the necklace from the story?" Akina stared at it.

"How would you know? We don't even know what the necklaces look like."

"Then we'll have to investigate." Akina raised an eyebrow. Not a quizzical one, but a puzzled one.

"What are you proposing, Sakura? That we go all the way to Romania to find more clues?"

"I was going to say ask Deidara, but your idea sounds much better than mine." Sakura ran out of Akina's room and down the stairs.

"Wait—I didn't—never mind..." Akina sighed. "I should have never opened my big mouth..."

* * *

"Are you done yet, Kakuzu?" Hidan waited outside an old building in an alleyway.

They were in New Hampshire, but not out in the woods praying upon helpless campers. Oh no, Kakuzu couldn't wait for his money, so he had to go into one of the cities to make his trade. Hidan leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. The clouds in the dark sky moved and blocked out the sun. Hidan sighed in relief. The sun was just a nuisance to him.

"Kakuzu! Will you get our ass out and stop making me fucking wait for you?" The door opened and Kakuzu stood there with a black briefcase.

"You are really impatient. I was only in there for ten minutes."

"In case you haven't noticed, Kakuzu. I haven't fed on anything in three days." Through the lenses of Hidan's sunglasses, Kakuzu could see that Hidan's eyes were very dark black voids. This was surefire sign that Hidan needed blood.

"Alright, alright. We'll get out of here and go hunting tonight. There are lots of campgrounds two hours north of here." Hidan just grumbled and glared at Kakuzu as they walked to Hidan's car. It was a shiny silver Acura, brand new by the looks of it. He wanted a nice car, but not so nice that it would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Don't you even fucking dare get dirt on the seats this time," said Hidan starting the engine.

"How many cars do you own? How much is this costing you?"

"Does it fucking matter? I only have three. This one, the BMW, and the Ferrari."

"It would've been a lot cheaper to get a rental, instead of wasting money with taking this thing on your private jet!"

"It's _my_ money!" said Hidan as they drove onto the interstate. "Go fuck yourself for all I care." Kakuzu just ignored the silver haired man's string of curse words and turned on the radio.

_"Your number one hit music station, KWLB. _

_Let's look into the latest news report. Gina?" _

_"Thanks Neil. Just yesterday there was a strange attack upon a cow and an elderly man in Oklahoma. The police do not know what caused the attack, but are certain that any animals in the immediate area did not do this. Several other towns in the area are keeping on the lookout for the killer, while other states are issuing search parties. It is said this mysterious serial killer leaves his victims on the ground and slits them open with some kind of sharp object. Police are still investigating this bizarre case of murders. Back to you Neil." _

_"Thanks Gina. Will have more on this report later. And now, back to the music."_

The music came back on to some girly bubble-gum pop song. Hidan turned down the volume.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with mortals today?"

"They are pretty close with their guess," said Kakuzu. "It definitely is a killer."

"But a serial killer? Come on! Anyone can easily see that it's a werewolf that's doing this."

"What do you think he's looking for?"

"Who knows, but we need to stop him before he goes any further."

"Hidan, in case you haven't noticed, he's all the way down south. We're in New Hampshire. We're talking a three-day drive. Do you know how much it'll cost?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. But do we really want to sit around and wait for it to come up here? He'll already have torn through so many humans."

"And since when do you care about humans?"

"Since..." Akina's face soon came to mind, and he stopped right there. "Well, we need blood as much as werewolves do. That fucking thing is eating all my victims!"

"Wow, I never knew you had such compassion for your victims," said Kakuzu with added sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan pressed harder on the gas and they continued to speed down the highway. "So which exit are we getting off at?"

"Our exit is not for another 100 miles."

"100 miles? Are you fucking serious?" Hidan groaned. He was not looking forward to driving two hours with the old man stinking up his car.

'If only it were _her_...' he thought. 'Then everything would be perfect.' Just the mere mention of her name would nearly rip his heart (or lack of one) into pieces.

_He pinned her down to the couch and thrust into her wet core so rough that she nearly screamed. _

_'That's it: scream. You know you love it!' he thought. _

_He slowly pulled out and thrust back in again, filling her to the hilt. To his pleasure, she was still tight for someone who had sex several times already. _

_His thrusts began to quicken, as did his breathing. Finally he had what he wanted. Nothing could ruin their moment now. _

_Akina could hardly breathe, and she kept on moaning in response to everything Hidan did to her. He was getting close to a sensitive spot inside her, and she needed him to hit it. Hidan felt himself getting close to the edge as the girl he loved kept saying his name over and over as he continued to thrust himself into her. _

_He needed to have his release soon, and he knew that Akina felt the same way. His thrusts became harder and faster, and soon Akina could not take any more of this. It was way to good to be real. She was wet beyond belief, and he could hardly see. Her inner walls began to clamp over Hidan's hard length and he moaned as he felt her nails digging into his back. _

_A shock ran through both of their bodies and Akina nearly cried out in pleasure as they both came. Soon everything was silent as their bodies glistened with sweat from everything they had just gone through. They lay together on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, neither one of them wanting this moment to end. _

'Jashin, I miss her...' At that moment his entire thought pattern did a 180.

'What am I doing? I'm wasting my time driving around here!' Hidan immediately took the next exit, took a left turn and turned around onto one of the streets.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm turning around."

"Why? I thought you wanted to go get some camper blood?"

"That can wait. Listen, I have a plan."

"Your plans always suck."

"Shut up! Just listen, Kakuzu. I know that Deidara told me that Akina would come back to me one day, but then I realized this: What if she doesn't even know where _I_ am? So then that got me thinking, why wait for her?"

"Why are you even wasting your time looking for her? For all you know she could be dead."

"She's not fucking dead!" he shouted as he drove back onto the interstate.

"Calm down, Hidan." Hidan sighed.

"Sorry. Anyways, I've decided I'm going to go find her myself."

"You really care for this girl, then?"

"More than anything. I'd do anything to be with her again."

'He's definitely not himself,' Kakuzu thought. Never before had he ever seen Hidan so serious about...anything!

"Fine, we'll go find your girlfriend."

'Girlfriend? Did he just say _girlfriend_?' Hidan never actually thought of Akina as his girlfriend before. It certainly had a nice ring to it, though. It was much better than calling her his pet. Hidan turned the volume on the radio up and some rock-pop song started to play.

"What is this crap?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know, but it was the same song that was playing at a club I went to a couple of years ago."

"Which one?"

"I don't remember, but that was when I saw _her_ there." Kakuzu sighed. This was going to be a very long car ride.

"Hidan, do you even have any idea where you're going?"

"New York."

"Why New York?"

"Because I figured if we can make it there we can make it anywhere."

"You're an idiot..."

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Delicious..." Ophelia finished feeding upon a young man and stood up.

"Where to next, my queen?" Kabuto asked. Her eyes flickered green.

"Sister is coming..." she whispered playfully. "And I've been very bored lately with these humans."

"Do I not please you, my queen?"

"You please me just fine, Kabuto."

"Just tell me what you want to do."

"We're going to Volterra. Sister is going there as well and it'll be the perfect place to play." A sinister smile took over her face, nearly scaring Kabuto. A long train of blood was dripping from her chin and onto her chest, her fangs still barred.

"Yes, my queen. Whatever you wish." Ophelia stood up and ran through the trees and back down the mountain.

* * *

"You want to go where?" Deidara asked.

"Romania," said Sakura.

"And why do you want to go there?" "Because that's where Akina's necklace came from, right?" Akina nodded gently, stroking the large red ruby that was at the end of her necklace.

"I know you don't want me to get into anymore danger, but I really want to know more about this Elena character. Pein told me that I was a descendant of her."

"That's right...he did," said Konan. "I remember him telling her that."

"I bet we could find something in Volterra," said Sakura. "And maybe we could even find some information on how to defeat Ophelia."

"Itachi, you haven't said anything yet," said Konan. Itachi looked at the four of them deeply.

"I guess it won't hurt to go there. I've been curious about Volterra as much as you are. But sometimes I wonder if it even exists."

"We'll find out when we get there," said Sakura.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow night," said Itachi.

* * *

That's it for now. I thought I would make all of you happy with one of Hidan's messed up fantasies back there. So anyways, see the button down below that says submit review? Yeah. Go ahead and click it. You won't regret it, I promise. Well, until next time...


	6. Closer

**Chapter Six: Closer**

**I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. So, here's chapter six. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

The very next morning, Akina and the others were on the plane to Europe. Since five in the morning they had been at the airport, graciously waiting for their plane that would take them to London. From there they would take a boat to France, and continue from there by car. It had only been a week since Akina was on a plane, but it didn't bother her. She never grew tired and never needed to eat. After ten hours of flight over the ocean, the plane finally landed at three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sakura, were finally here," said Akina poking her. Sakura shut her book and put it back in her bag.

"About time, I was getting bored."

After going through the airport and getting their bags, Itachi picked up his car at the garage. Apparently he also had a house in London as well.

Everyone got into the car and Sakura started talking with Itachi up front about their plans for a wedding. "And I want the bridesmaids to wear jade green so it complements my eyes." Itachi didn't seem to mind her constant drabbling, and Akina was happy for her. Deidara and Konan were reasonably quiet, with Deidara occasionally mentioning to her how he does pottery.

Soon they arrived at Itachi's house just outside of London. It was a large three story house, and two maids and a butler were waiting for him at the door.

"Master Uchiha, good to see you again," said Winston.

"Thank you," he said smoothly. "I'd like to introduce you to Sakura, my fiancé."

"Pleasure to meet you miss. Ah, Deidara and Konan. Good to see you again," he said walking to them. "Tell me, how are things?"

"Just fine," he said. Then he turned to Akina.

"And who is this? My dear lady, I don't believe we've met before."

"This is my cousin, Akina," said Deidara.

"It's good to meet you," Akina said shyly.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said kindly. "Now, all of you can come in on, Agatha is preparing some crumpets and tea and I hope you'll join us in having some."

'He has no idea that all five us are vampires…' Akina thought as she entered the house.

* * *

"So explain to me again why we are in New York?" Kakuzu asked.

"I have a hunch…" Hidan said slowly.

"And?" Hidan stayed silent. "Well? Answer me?"

"Kakuzu, have some patience with me, please."

"I've been patient with you for twenty years, now out with it already!"

"We're going to track her down. Find out of she's been here or not. So, first we're going to ask each hotel if Akina has stayed there."

"Hidan, there are hundreds of hotels. She could be in anyone of them."

"But more than half are chain hotels. You see, the chain hotels all share records to keep track of all their customers. If we guess one chain right, then our search will only be limited to that set of hotels." Hidan looked at the list of chains. Comfort Inn, Konoha Days Inn, Happy Holiday Inn, Best Country Western, Hilton. One of these had to be right.

"Even if you do guess the right hotel. They are going to be suspicious," said Kakuzu.

"That is why I made these," said Hidan taking out a black wallet. Inside was a detective's badge.

"How did you get that?" Kakuzu asked. "Like I said, it pays to spend a little extra money once in a while. I had someone make some counterfeits and fake IDs for us. I have one for you too." Kakuzu sighed. He wondered how had been able to put up with Hidan for so long.

"Then what? What if we don't find the hotel she was at?"

"We try taxi cabs, and then the airport to see if she was on any planes." Kakuzu grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hidan asked him sharply.

"Nothing," said Kakuzu. "But I really think we should check the airport first. For all we know, she could be on another continent or something."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you don't have a brain?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Sasuke rolled onto the ground and under the bushes. A group of people rushed past the bushes, not knowing that Sasuke was hiding under there.

'Phew. That was close! They almost had me.' He had been praying on cattle as usual, when one of the people saw him and fired a shot at him. But not just any shot. It was a silver bullet. _Silver_.

'If I get hit by one of those, I'm done for.' After five minutes of hiding, Sasuke got out of the bushes and gathered up his clothes and ran for it. Somehow in one week he had managed to get from Oklahoma all the way to Atlanta, and it would only be a matter of time before he found the vampire scum that he desperately wanted to kill. He knew that Itachi would already have left New York.

About a few hours ago he went to a library and logged on to the internet. From there he checked on the internet and tapped into Itachi's credit card account. Itachi gave Sasuke the number when he gave the family business to him, but Itachi still uses the company's money. Sasuke didn't give a damn about the business. He sold it to some people in Kyoto, but kept all the company's emergency fund money for himself, as well as his parent's money.

On Itachi's record was a plane ticket to London, purchased on July 31st, 2001.

'Well then,' said Sasuke. 'I guess I'm going to London.'

Hidan approached the front desk at the airport. "How may I help you gentlemen?" asked the woman at the desk.

"I'm with the FBI," said Hidan showing her his badge. "My partner and I are searching for a missing person, perhaps you could help us?"

"Um, okay." Hidan took out a picture of Akina that he had saved. Although it was from five years ago, she was immortal and wouldn't change.

"Have you seen this girl?" The woman examined the picture.

"I don't believe so. But I do have copies of passport photos."

"Can we see them?"

"Um…" the young woman grew nervous. Never before had she been told to do something that was against the company policy.

'But it's the FBI.'

"Okay," she said. "I can dig up the photos of all girls from 18-25 with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Thank you," said Hidan. In just a few minutes she dug up all the passport photos of every girl that had been at the airport in the past two weeks.

Then she copied all the photos and put them in a bag and gave them to Hidan.

"I hope I'm able to help you," she said.

"Oh don't worry, you already have. And you country thanks you." Hidan and Kakuzu walked off and went to a lounge area by the food court to look at the pictures.

"This one?" Kakuzu asked. "Fuck no. That's not her. Akina's eyes weren't that dark." Kakuzu looked through several pictures and put them out in front of Hidan.

"No," said Hidan. "Akina's eyebrows aren't that light, and her nose is pointier." Kakuzu wanted to kill him. He was irritating him to no end, with his constant whining, complaining and his obsession with that girl. Hidan sat there grumbling looking through several more photos.

"No, nope. Ew, hell no. Too old. Too young. Yuck, her hair is too blonde. Too tan. Fuck no, she doesn't have a nose ring." After fifteen minutes Hidan was frustrated, but still persistent, studying each face with careful detail, trying to see who was the closest match.

Soon he came to a page of a very pale girl with the palest blue eyes he had ever seen. Could this be her? She had blonde hair, but not long and soft like hers. It was shoulder length with streaks of platinum blonde and auburn throughout her layered hairstyle. Then he looked at the name.

Elena Florentina.

Age: 20

Country: Romania

Date of Birth: 1981

Hidan looked at her face again. Her skin was extremely pale, and appeared cold like his.

'My venom must have taken effect then,' he thought. 'Then that means…she's still out there.' On the opposite side of her picture, like everyone else's was a copy of a plane ticket.

_London, England. _

_5:00 a.m. _

_July 31__st__, 2001. _

"Kakuzu."

"What now?"

"I found her." He showed Kakuzu the picture.

"Are you sure? That's not even her name."

"She's using a fake name. Besides, don't you notice that she isn't human?" Kakuzu stared at her picture.

"You're right. She's not human."

"See? I fucking told you she wasn't dead. She's in London."

"Do you have any idea how much it'll cost just to go to-"

"Who fucking cares how much it costs?"

"I do."

"I never asked you." Hidan got up and dragged Kakuzu behind him as they went to go and get plane tickets to London.

And hopefully that would bring him closer…

_Closer_…to Akina.

* * *

Akina sat near the window of the grand parlor while everyone else stood around talking and laughing. Although she was happy to be around everyone, she still felt as if something was missing…something important. The problem was, she still couldn't remember anything about that man.

'He had lavender eyes…and silver hair,' she thought. 'He was very handsome, I know that. Otherwise I would've never taken interest.'

_A sharp pain had over taken her body as his teeth sunk into the soft delicate skin that was her neck. In a way it was pleasurable, but more painful nonetheless. She could feel the venom spreading throughout her body, slowly changing her. A few minutes later their clothes were gone and he was making love to her on a large couch in front of the fire, trying to keep her mind off the effects of the venom. It had certainly delayed everything, but once she got dressed and back to her senses, that was when his venom truly began to take over. It was so strong it caused her to black out…and she woke up in a morgue. _

Akina remembered how traumatic waking up in the morgue was. Even the letter received (although somewhat helpful) did not tell her anything except that her brother was dead.

'But how did he die?' She needed to know. Hopefully his death was not in vain. From what it sounded like, it was to protect her. Daisuke's motives would never be fully understood, but perhaps Deidara could help her out.

He was the only family she had left.

Everyone else thought she was dead.

Late at night, after Itachi's servants had left the house for the night, Akina thought it would be a good idea to ask Deidara about Daisuke. Maybe he could explain to her how he died.

"Deidara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said. "What do you want to talk about?" Akina walked towards the glass French doors that led to the back porch.

"Can we go outside and talk?" Deidara nodded and followed her outside. The stood outside and looked up at the sky. It was very cloudy, but that was to be expected here in London.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something…about my brother."

"Daisuke…do you miss him?""Yes. But I also want to know how he died." Deidara's cheerful face slowly melted away, his expression replaced with surprise and worry. He was worried what Akina would do once she found out that Ophelia killed Daisuke. There was no way he wanted to turn his cousin into someone bent on revenge. But he couldn't keep everything from her. This was an entirely different thing than Hidan, and she had every right to know what happened to her brother.

"It was Ophelia."

"Ophelia? What did she do to him?""She fed off of him. And that's how he died." Akina was horrified, but somehow relieved that she knew the truth. "He didn't die in vain. Daisuke was only following my orders."

"What what were your orders?"

"After you had blacked out, I had Daisuke take you to the morgue. I knew you would be safe there. Then I found a body like yours and used that for your funeral. That way no one would get suspicious or come looking for you. I was going to meet you there and explain everything to you when I woke up, but I wasn't able to.

"Why not?"

"Sasuke had killed Sasori. He was my best friend and I spent so much time grieving over him, that I forgot that you had woken up in the morgue. I tried to find you, but there was no trace of you. I couldn't smell you anymore and soon I had no choice but to leave with the Akatsuki and go back to our plan of looking for Ophelia. I'm very sorry about that. But when I heard that you were in New York, I was able to find you. I just regret not telling you sooner."

"It's okay," said Akina. "I managed to survive."

"But how did you? There was no way a newborn vampire could survive in Tokyo. Most of our kind often have very violent reactions to the venom and die off. Those who survive are very hard to tame and often are very reckless and will do as much as feed off of human blood in broad daylight."

"When I woke up, I didn't feel those things," said Akina. "All I felt was fear. My first instinct was to get blood, but I didn't want to have to hurt a human to get it. I ended up killing birds and stray cats for their blood instead. Once I was satisfied, my next step was to get out of Tokyo, and to leave the country."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to China. I spent the last five years in the countryside trying to survive. The humans shunned me, and the monks saw me for what I really was. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with me. I hid in the forest and moved whenever I could. I think I even went as far south as India just to feed." Deidara placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"You did fine," he said. "Not even I could've done that all alone. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"And if there is anything else you need to talk about, you let me know, okay?"

"Yeah. I will…thanks."

* * *

That's all for now...yeah...Once again it was another chapter where Hidan and Akina aren't together. But I can promise that they'll be together soon.

Until next time...


	7. The Pursuit

****

Chapter Seven: The Pursuit

A/N: Sorry for taking a little longer than usual. I've had to work, go to school and became obsessed with vampires (like Edward Cullen). But to make up for it, I made this chapter longer. Do Akina and Hidan finally meet? You'll find out. :)

-0-

"Damn! That was a fucking long plane ride." Kakuzu glared at his whiny companion. Even though they took Hidan's private jet, it was still annoying to hear him whine and complain the entire time.

"And I couldn't believe how stupid that movie was. Zoolander? What the hell kind of movie is that? Seriously, that movie sucked!" Kakuzu was pissed. He liked Zoolander. Perhaps he could considering turning Hidan into a male model so he could get rich off of his good looks. Hidan was stupid enough for the job as far as Kakuzu was concerned.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hidan was waiting for Kakuzu to come outside. Kakuzu sighed and followed Hidan to his car that had been brought over to London. This time it was a Ferrari. A shiny red one. Hidan loved it because the color reminded him of blood.

'Figures,' thought Kakuzu. He didn't like the car because it stuck out like a sore thumb and if Hidan sped down the streets, he would definitely get pulled over.

A speeding ticket would cost money. Hidan got into his beloved Ferrari and started the engine, listening to the quiet humming emitting from such a fine piece of machinery. As a mortal, he would've never dreamed of becoming so wealthy…and after he died? That was even more amazing to him.

"Let's go," he said revving up the engine as if he was ready to race. He sped out to the streets and began to search for his beloved Akina.

* * *

It had only been one night, but Akina knew that they had to keep moving.

"Please, can we just stay one more night?" asked Sakura. "I really want to do some shopping. They say the Bollywood look is very in right now."

"You look better in punk clothes," he said disagreeing with her.

"Fine," said Akina. "We'll at least go shopping."

* * *

Soon Akina and Sakura found themselves at a large thrift market in London, chatting aimlessly to each other about fashion. Five years ago they used to work together and model for the same agency. Turns out that Kurenai's agency was still running and she has several locations in Japan, China, South Korea and Los Angeles.

"Wow, she's doing pretty well for herself, isn't she?" Akina said.

"Yeah, but I don't miss working for her. They were trying to turn us into skeletons so the clothes would look like clothes hangers on us."

"They still do," said Akina trying on an electric blue and purple leather dress.

"It looks good on you," said Sakura. "I couldn't pull off your outfit." The dress had a slit down the middle of her chest, and the dress was quite short.

'I don't think I'll get this one,' thought Akina. Sakura and Akina continued shopping, soon finding huge racks of clothes from the 1960's.

* * *

"Hidan, why are we here?" Kakuzu asked.

"What? Don't you want new clothes?"

"They cost money," said Kakuzu through his teeth. Hidan ignored his remark.

"Cheap bastard," he said under his breath as he looked through the men's pants.

"Hey, look at these," he said holding up a pair of pants. They were flares, and they were hot pink. "Aren't these the ugliest pants you've ever seen?" Kakuzu winced.

"Those are disgusting."

"Then you can have them. They're only a pound."

Unfortunately, not a single pair of pants was cheaper.

"Let's go look at the lingerie," said Hidan. "I want to see what those mortals have come up with now." Kakuzu lagged behind Hidan as he walked swiftly over to the women's lingerie section.

"Your one sick man," said Kakuzu walking off.

"What? I'm just imagining, is that a bad thing?" Apparently he was too loud, because every women shopping nearby turned to glare at him.

"Pig," one woman whispered. Hidan shot back a glare at her and went to go look at shoes.

* * *

"What do you think of these, Sakura?" Akina asked. She was wearing a pair of red high heels.

"Those are cute. Do you think I should get the black ones or the tan ones?" Sakura asked holding up two pairs of chunky platforms.

"I like the tan ones. Everyone wears black."

"Good thinking. I see that your fashion knowledge is still in working order."

"Sakura, I don't think I'll ever forget that shoulder pads and neon should be banned for all eternity."

Akina took off the shoes and put them back in the box. She went to go look at sneakers, when she saw a pale haired man walk past her.

For some reason, his presence felt awfully familiar to her.

'He's not a mortal,' she thought.

"What were you looking at?" Sakura asked. The man turned a corner and Akina was able to see his profile.

"Whoa, look at him. He's pretty cute."

"Don't you sense anything odd about him?" Akina asked. Sakura stared at the man as he looked through racks of ties.

"Oh! You mean…he's one of us?"

"Bingo," said Akina. Sakura started walking up to the man and Akina followed.

"Hey, what's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?" Sakura asked him.

"Nani?"

"You speak Japanese?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he said in Japanese. "I don't speak very good English." The man appeared rather young and vibrant. He had bright blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers tattooed onto his face.

'Wait a minute…that's'

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, that's my name: Naruto Uzamaki."

"I remember you," said Akina. "You used to work for Kurenai Yuuhi?"

"Yeah, I worked for that old hag? How did you know?"

"I was one of her models."

"So was I," said Sakura. Naruto stared at them sharply for a moment. Realization struck and soon he remembered these women.

"Akina-san, and Sakura-chan? I-I thought both of you were dead."

"No," said Akina. "We both turned into vampires."

"How did you change, Naruto?"

"I got bitten by some girl with blonde hair. She was trying to suck my blood, but I shook her off me. Then my body was burning and I woke up a few days later in a dumpster. Suddenly I wanted to drink blood and I had realized that I was no longer mortal."

"Do you prefer human blood or animal blood?" Akina asked him.

"I only attacked one human. I've been living off of animal blood," said Naruto. "Foxes are my favorite though. They're tastier than that ramen those humans eat." The three of them soon began to catch up on the things they could remember from their human lives, and soon began speaking about their new lives as vampires.

"So Naruto, what did this girl look like?"

"What girl?"

"The one who changed you?"

"She looked like you, except her eyes were green. She was creepy."

Akina froze.

"Ophelia…"

"Feel your what?"

"No. Ophelia," said Sakura. "Akina, I think you ought to explain the story to him."

"Not here," said Akina. "There are too many humans around. Let's go back to Itachi's place."

"Does he have a yard? Because I want to go fox hunting," said Naruto following them out of the market.

* * *

"Fucking damn it!" Hidan cursed under his breath. He heard Akina's voice, but didn't get to see her.

"Let's see…they were going somewhere…"

"What are you doing now?" Kakuzu asked. "Are you done with your wasteful spending?"

"Yes, I'm fucking finished."

"What's your problem now?"

"Akina was here, and she was with two other vampires. Hey Kakuzu, do you remember if Itachi had a house around here?"

"It's not far from the river," said Kakuzu. "I went there once. It was a large house, some fancy riverfront property."

"Then let's follow the river," said Hidan.

"You know, they have internet now. We can just look it up."

"Good idea. Kakuzu, I'll probably never say this again, but…let's go to the fucking library."

* * *

Akina and the others sat around Itachi's living room once again late at night long after Itachi's servants had left. Naruto was at first, finding it a bit strange to see so many vampires in one place. But he was welcomed with open arms by all of them.

"So you guys are heading to Romania?" he asked.

"Yes," said Konan. "Our plan is to leave tomorrow morning for France. From there we'll be continuing by car, and later on foot."

"Wow. So Akina told me the purpose of all this, but aren't you afraid to face her?"

"I'm not afraid," said Akina staring out the glass walls. "She's waited over a thousand years to kill me. But I'm not going to let her have that chance. Although she is my greatest enemy, somewhere in another lifetime we were sisters who cared deeply about each other. I'm still not sure if I could ever forgive her for killing my brother."

"So you're going to do this…" Deidara sighed.

"I have to. I know you guys want to help, but this is my fight." Everyone nodded and went to their own rooms and began talking quietly amongst themselves. Only Sakura remained in the living room with Akina.

"What about the man who changed you?" Sakura asked. "Are you still going to look for him?"

"I don't know. I haven't found any clues yet. But I know that he had silver hair and lavender eyes." Sakura knew that Akina had seen this man before, but the problem was that she couldn't remember him either. Most of the memories from her twenty-four years of human life had been lost.

"Just promise that you won't go looking for him alone," said Sakura.

"I can't promise that," said Akina. "Because I know that's what will happen." Sakura sighed. The two young women went outside and sat on the porch.

"I wonder where he is right now," said Sakura.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling he's looking for me too."

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu had successfully found out where Itachi lived. Needless to say he was in a very joyful mood as he quietly sang a Jashin hymn as he drove over to Itachi's house. It was a large stone house with three stories, a small yard, and two cars were parked in the driveway.

"I haven't seen the Uchiha bastard in ages, I wonder what he's been up to," said Hidan parking on the curb.

"Hopefully he hadn't already claimed Akina as his mate," said Kakuzu.

"If he did, then I will fucking kill him and sacrifice his ashes to Jashin-sama." Hidan walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" Konan got out of bed and threw on a robe. She didn't want to answer the door in her underwear. She glided down the stairs and opened the door. Standing there were two men. One was tall with a mask over his face, and the other was smaller, pale with lavender eyes.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Konan asked.

"I see you haven't changed either Konan," said Kakuzu referring to her bitchiness.

"Tell me what you are doing here?"

"Why? This isn't even your house," said Hidan. "Where's that Uchiha bastard?"

"He's rather busy with other affairs." By other affairs, she meant that Itachi was getting busy with Sakura.

"We're just stopping by," Hidan whined. Konan sighed and invited them in.

'It's too bad Itachi didn't just hire vampires as his servants. I really hate answering the door this late at night.'

When they entered the house it was rather clean, the back wall made of glass.

"Nice place," said Hidan.

"I bet it cost a fortune. Such wasteful spending."

"I see you're still obsessed with money," said Konan.

"Money is what makes the world go round."

"Fuck you! Money is the root of all evil," said Hidan.

"That's funny coming from someone who sacrifices virgins," said Konan referring to Hidan's messed up religion.

"Hey, I don't like it, but its what Jashin-sama wants!"

"What's with all the shouting?" A blonde boy in his early twenties walked in the room. He noticed the two new men and looked at Konan. "So who's the goon squad?"

"These goons--I mean, gentlemen are Hidan and Kakuzu. They were once part of Akatsuki."

"Oh yeah, I heard. My name is Naruto Uzamaki, vegetarian vampire at your service."

"What the fuck's a vegetarian vampire?"

"It just means that he doesn't drink human blood," said Kakuzu. "I've heard it's much healthier and less destructive, but not something I would enjoy."

"Whatever," said Hidan. "I still think it's pretty lame."

"So what are you two doing here anyways?" Naruto asked. Kakuzu went to go sit on the couch.

"Hidan, why don't you go find her? I'm going to count my money." Hidan nodded. Konan knew that Hidan was here to see Akina. Of course, she wasn't going to tell her. Akina would have to find out for herself.

"I heard the doorbell ring, are the servants back already?" asked a female voice coming from upstairs. Hidan looked up in the direction of the voice to find a slender girl with blonde hair standing at the top of the stairs.

'Akina…' Although she had changed considerably since their last encounter, he knew it was the same girl from before. Her hair was shoulder length, layered and had streaks of platinum blonde and auburn throughout her sandy blonde hair. Akina's complexion was very pale, her blue eyes contrasting even more than when she was human. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She glided down the stairs with such grace and poise that was very extraordinary, even for a vampire. Hidan was stunned by how much she had transformed in the past five years. Akina was not the young, naïve girl he once knew.

Akina was a woman.

"Oh," she said noticing Hidan and Kakuzu. "I was expecting someone else. I don't believe we've met before, have we?"

"I don't believe so," Hidan said smoothly. That was a lie. He had gotten the chance to know her well…_very_ well.

He took her hand and kissed it.

There was something about this man that Akina couldn't put her finger on…something…familiar.

"My name is Hidan," he said letting her hand go.

"Akina," she said softly.

"I have to say that I am honored to meet a woman such as yourself." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Hidan pulled that line on every girl.

"Really, why is that?" Hidan looked at her deeply as if his intent was to burn her eyes with his own.

"I've never met someone as beautiful as you before."

'He always pulls that one too,' Kakuzu thought.

"Uh…thank you," Akina said timidly. "It was nice meeting you…" Slowly she walked back up the stairs, but not without taking a second glance at Hidan.

Exactly who was he?

Why did he feel so familiar to her?

_"How did you find me?" she asked him. They stood outside in the dark alley face to face. The moon was completely full and had an eerie silver glow to it. _

_"I had a feeling you would be here," he said. "You're not exactly hard to find in a crowd." _

_"Neither are you." Hidan smirked at her comment. _

_"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you again." He walked closer to her and stood a few feet in front of her. She slowly felt her face turning pink, and her cheeks rising in temperature. The butterflies had returned. _

_"You're interested in me?" _

_"You have no idea," said Hidan moving closer to her. _

_"How long have you been watching me?" He didn't answer. Now he was beginning to frighten her. _

_"Tell me. How long have you been following me around? I want to know!" Hidan did not move, nor did he speak. He simply stood there and let Akina rip the mask from his pale face. She stood there in horror holding the mask and realizing who was hiding behind it. _

_"You! You're the man who tried to hurt me!" _

It was all a blur after that, but she remembered he didn't want to harm her. Akina remembered it to be quite the opposite as he had told her.

_"You're not going to hurt me?" She said softly. _

_"I have no reason to." _

_"But, you're a vampire. You need blood to live." _

_"I don't need yours."_

_"Then what do you want with me?" Again, the sly smirk appeared on his face and his eyes began to cloud slightly with lust. His face descended upon to hers and his lips captured her in a deep passionate kiss. Akina was shocked at first, but her eyes soon closed and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss with a man that she had feared for so long. His soft lips brought warmth to hers. It was addicting. Soon the kiss ended and she opened her eyes. _

Akina's memory on this man was still very blurry, but she knew that they once had some kind of connection when she was human. A very deep one. She went back to her room, and there were no longer any noises coming from Itachi and Sakura's room.

'Thank goodness they're done!' They were arguing over their wedding plans once again, and knowing Sakura, the argument would get rather noise. Mostly it would consist of her yelling at Itachi.

She was just thankful that Itachi never gets angry. That would be scary.

Hidan sat on the couch, rather pleased with himself.

Konan and Naruto had gone back into the kitchen for a few minutes, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu in peace.

"Well, I think she might already be falling for me again," said Hidan.

"You're an idiot," Kakuzu said. "I know that you googled those pickup lines."

"I did not! Those were completely original! You're just jealous because you'll never get laid by someone as beautiful and amazing as her."

"Whatever. You're still sickly obsessed with this girl."

"We belong together," Hidan stated plainly. "I told her that I loved her…and I still do."

Kakuzu just closed his eyes and shook his head. Hidan had an unhealthy obsession with this girl.

'Hell is going to break loose soon…'

* * *

And that concludes chapter seven! Will Akina's memory of Hidan return soon? What is Ophelia up to? And what about Sasuke?

As always, reviews are appreciated.

Until next time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm not Mashashi Kishimoto. I am a poor college student who likes to live in her own personal bubble by writing fanfiction. I only own Akina and Ophelia.

* * *

(And I seriously do not own Hidan either. Seriously!)


	8. Getting ReAcquainted

**Chapter Eight: Getting Re-acquainted **

**Here's another chapter, and I think you guys will like this one. **

**Enjoy! **

**A/N: You already read my disclaimer, just read the story. **

* * *

Deidara was upset…no pissed off.

He was pissed of that Hidan dared showed his face. Even worse, he and Kakuzu chose to come with them to Romania. Akina didn't object to this one bit. In fact, she was glad Hidan chose to come along. There was so much about him that she wondered about, and she wanted to get to know him better.

"How can she just forgive him after what he's done to her?" Deidara asked Konan when they were alone.

To be honest, Konan was getting fed up with Deidara's attitude towards Hidan. She was well aware that he never liked him, but he didn't have to show any hostility towards him just because Hidan was in love with Akina.

"Look Deidara, I know you care about Akina, and that you're her only family left but…she's not a child! For god's sake she's twenty-five! Akina is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and I'm sure that Hidan will take good care of her too."

"Konan, he raped her. How can you say that?"

"Akina was not raped," said Konan. "And you know it. Can't you just accept the fact that Hidan loves her?"

"No," said Deidara. "I can't. Not with all of the chaos that is going on right now."

"There are worse things than Akina being with Hidan, trust me."

"What could be worse?"

"Ophelia killing her. Or Sasuke."

"Sasuke's still alive, isn't he?" Deidara asked with curiosity.

"I believe so. We need to watch out for him. I know that he had a history with Akina, and we need to make sure that he stays away from her."

"But still, Hidan? She could do way better."

"Be glad their the same species," said Konan walking away. "Pein was human when I met him."

* * *

That evening they arrived in Paris where they would be staying in Konan's penthouse for two nights.

To be honest, Akina was getting tired of the constant traveling, but at the same time she was looking forward to meeting Ophelia face to face. The constant stories and worries about seeing her haunted Akina. Poor Ino's body had been possessed for five years, and she could only imagine how different Ino looked now. Akina wondered if her body took on Ophelia's appearance with her grass green eyes and silky blonde hair.

'She probably looks exactly like me,' Akina thought as she sat outside on a bench in the park. It was very cloudy and the summer rain was pouring down on her. She didn't care if she got soaked. Akina could no longer feel anything she once felt as a human. A few people passed by and started at her, not knowing that they were staring at a vampire. Others wondered why a young girl was sitting out here alone in the rain. Surely she would get sick. But Akina was technically dead. Never again could she become ill in any way.

"What are you doing out here?" Hidan stood in front of her holding a black umbrella. Akina's pale eyes focused towards him. Today they were lined in tons of black eyeliner, making her eyes appear paler than they really were. Hidan had seen young girls sport this look. It was like they were trying to appear dead. It worked rather well on Akina, except for the fact that she was already dead.

"You should put something on. People are going to think you're sick."

"I'm fine," she said. "I can't feel the rain." Hidan sat down to her and the rain stopped falling on Akina, and she looked up to see Hidan's black umbrella towering over her.

"You don't seem well," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." That was a lie. Akina wasn't very good at masking her emotions. Whenever she said something was wrong, it was usually the opposite. Something was terribly wrong with her.

'If only she would tell me.' He knew he would have to come up with something clever to get her to open up to him again.

"I remember before Konan created those rings," said Hidan. "I hadn't been outside during the day in over thirty years."

"I never liked the sun," said Akina. "I remember it used to get so hot, and I would always come home with a sunburn."

"It used to hurt," he said. "I used to burn easily."

"How long have you been a vampire?" she asked him.

"Almost forty years. Much longer than you've been one."

"I'm supposed to be twenty-five now," she said. Hidan laughed.

"And I'm supposed to be sixty. If we were alive I'd be old enough to be your dad." Akina laughed. Hidan was starting to make her feel a bit better. It was also strange to be alone with him. He acted so differently around her than everyone else. He was polite and kept his vocabulary clean, like a gentlemen should.

"Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you were still alive?" she asked him.

"Why do you wonder that?"

"It's just out of curiosity."

"Well, I would still be writing novels."

"You used to write?" Akina asked him.

"I wrote three novels when I was alive."

"I never saw them."

"They weren't under my real name. It was my pen name: Katsuya Yoshimura."

"That was you who wrote "Blue Moon?"

"Yes."

"I loved that book. I still have it." She paused for a moment. "So, would you be married as well?"

"I'm not sure about that. My answer would be no." The air was quiet for a moment, but the rain continued to fall. "Now, how about you answer?"

"You mean what I would be doing?"

"Yes," he said.

"I would probably still be modeling, I'm not sure if I would be famous or not."

"I think you would be," he said.

"I would probably get tired of it after a while. I wanted to settle down with someone and have children. But I know that can't happen now."

"You could still be married," he said. "But to have children, a male vampire would have to mate with a female human."

"I couldn't imagine a human having a vampire baby. That must be painful."

"It's rare for such a thing to happen."

Hidan did have the opportunity of getting Akina pregnant so she could have his children, but he knew there would be a price. In order for his children to survive, she would have to die. So instead, he had changed her into a vampire so they could be together forever, but he had forgotten that she would loose most of her human memories. It was really a shame, but he was glad she had forgotten about the Uchiha bastards.

But to forget him? How could she? He gave her so much love on the very night she was changed. Hell, he even told her that he loved her. So why couldn't she remember him? Did he have to knock her unconscious or something so she'd get her memory back?

Akina was rather quiet, but for some reason she felt like she had known Hidan forever. He was easy to talk to, and she felt comfortable talking to him. Pretty soon they began to tell each other about their interests, their hobbies and their opinions on whether vampires should hunt humans.

"You seriously wouldn't hunt humans?" Hidan asked her.

"I can't do it," she said. "It's like cannibalism to me."

"I think they're delicious," he said. "Nothing feels better than drinking the blood of an unsuspecting human."

"I do fine with living off of animal blood," said Akina.

"You still wouldn't try human blood? Just once?"

"Never." Hidan gave up on trying to convince her. It just wouldn't work.

"You know, it feels strange but…I feel like we knew each other a long time ago."

"I feel the same way," said Hidan.

"Then tell me this: Did you know me when I was human?" He wasn't sure if he should answer her question. And if he did answer, what was he supposed to say? What if Akina didn't even believe him? Akina's pale eyes stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes," said Hidan.

"Okay then. Where did we first meet?"

"At a party. If I recall, you were wearing a black and pink dress."

"I was," said Akina. "Then…did we…you know?"

"No. What?"

"Fall in love? Was there something between us that I don't remember?" Hidan rested his hand upon hers.

"What do you think?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

"You're not going to tell me?""I want you to tell me first."

"Fine." Akina thought long and hard about this for a few minutes. "I think we were in love. Why else would you act so different around me, or even be with me right now?"

"What else?" he asked. Akina blushed.

"Well, I can imagine we must have been very close. We might have even…" Hidan smirked.

"Go on. I know you want to say it."

"Did we have sex? Because I feel like we must have."

"I suppose I can answer that question."

"Well? Did we?"

"Once," he said.

"That's it?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked her.

"Because you have a very dirty mind."

"I do not!" he protested.

"Yes you do," she said. "I read Blue Moon. It was pretty much lesbian sex throughout the entire thing. You can't say that you aren't a pervert after writing something like that!"

Hidan rolled his eyes at her remark, but he couldn't help but smile on the inside.

'Still as feisty as ever,' he thought.

"Maybe I am a pervert," said Hidan. "So what? You're no better than I am, especially not after what we did." Akina looked up at him.

'I was in love with Hidan. Wow. I definitely have good taste in men then. And he's a vampire…even better.'

"Hidan, maybe after all of this is all over…perhaps we could…try again? Well I mean, once I get my memories back."

"We will," he said. "But before that…there's something else I want to try."

"What would that be?"

"This." Hidan leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Hidan slowly pulled away from her, his lavender eyes still locked onto hers.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

"It's better now that you're a vampire," he said softly.

* * *

Sasuke could smell it.

'She's closer.' His hunt for Akina had not ceased at all in the past few days. His desire to kill her had gotten much stronger. Her scent was repulsive, but somehow beneath that was her alluring scent that he once lost.

He ran back into the bushes and soon came out to a cliff where the English Channel began.

'She's across the channel,' he thought. 'Hn. Perfect. It won't take me long to find her once I'm over there. How could I possibly forget her scent?' Sasuke jumped into the water below, and began swimming towards the opposite shore.

"Akina, in just a few more days…you're going to _die_."

* * *

Hours had passed and Akina and Hidan still sat on that very same bench, still engaged in very deep conversation.

"I don't think that's right," said Akina. "I mean, killing for fun."

"I don't do it for fun. I was forced to maintain a tie with Jashin-sama."

"But you're a vampire. You shouldn't have to keep up with the religion just to maintain immortality. You're already immortal."

"I know but…well…it is actually pointless now that you think about it. But somehow I've become attached to my god. I just can't sacrifice myself anymore. I bleed, but I don't feel any pain." Akina's hand came in contact with his shoulder, and he turned to see her looking up at him through those haunting eyes.

"Maybe it's good that you don't feel pain," she said. "Because I still do."

"I never said I couldn't feel emotional pain."

"I was alone for five years…without anybody. I was so scared."

An image of Akina ran through Hidan's mind. Her black dress was tattered and ripped, and her long blonde hair was matted and dirty, with the weave tracks falling out. Leaves were stuck in her hair, giving her a wild appearance. But somehow, he imagined she would still be beautiful. He pictured her feeding off of animals, and that sweet crimson liquid running down her chin as she stared up at the cold gray moon from the forest floor.

"I couldn't imagine a life like that," he said. "To be alone like that."

"You weren't alone when you first changed?"

"I was, but for a very short time. Kakuzu found me and brought me to the Akatsuki. I have him to thank even if he's a dirty cheating…you know…"

"He doesn't seem that friendly."

"Vampires in his day weren't. Most of our kind used to travel alone or in pairs, not in groups."

"That must have sucked," she said leaning back against the cool wood of the bench.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad if you have someone to be with, even if it is someone like him."

"Do you two even care for each other?"

"I could care less about him, but we've been traveling together for years."

"Would you trade him for someone else?"

"Yes," said Hidan. "I would if there was someone else out there…" He wanted to finish his sentence and tell her that he would rather be with her, but he couldn't. Even vampires could still get butterflies in their stomach.

"Were you going to say something else?"

"No," said Hidan. "I wasn't."

The rain began to come down harder now to the point where a human couldn't see. Akina could see clearly through every individual raindrop, amazed at the size of each one. The sun had gone down an hour ago, and the sky was very dark, the moon completely covered up by the thick black clouds. Akina sat motionless next to Hidan, taking in all of his handsome pale features.

It was rather strange that they knew each other before she was changed.

'Maybe he might know the one who changed me?' she thought.

"Hidan?" He turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…about how I was changed."

"You were bitten weren't you?"

"Yeah, but…by whom? I'm asking you because I was wondering if you knew the person who changed me."

"Knew the person? I was the one who changed you."

* * *

How will Akina react to what Hidan just told her? Well, like always you'll have to find out next time...


	9. Why?

**Chapter Nine: Why? **

**A/N: Well, I finallly finished chapter nine, hooray! Hope you like it. :)**

**Another note: Volterra is actually a city from the Twlight series. I'm not good with Romanian names. **

* * *

"I was the one who changed you." Those were the words that Akina never thought she would hear from Hidan.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you change me?"

"Well, I never thought it would come to this, but I guess I'll have to explain myself."

"You'd better explain." Hidan's lavender eyes focused onto her deeper than ever.

"You see, I knew that you were unhappy. You felt…alone. And I…"

"What?" He closed his eyes for a moment and looked back up at her.

"I did it because I was madly in love with you." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her hand.

"Hidan…"

"I know you don't remember anything that happened between us, but I still do." Akina's hand reached towards Hidan and touched his face gently.

'Did I used to love him? If I did, shouldn't I remember him?'

"Maybe you'll have to help me refresh my memory."

"How?" he asked her. Akina pulled him into a gentle kiss. Hidan was caught off guard at first, but then closed his eyes to enjoy the sweet kiss. Her lips were so soft against his own, even better than when she was human.

He deepened the kiss, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist and pulling her closer to him. The umbrella fell onto the ground, allowing the pouring rain to soak them completely.

Not that either of them cared.

Their kisses became more passionate, and Hidan's tongue traced over her bottom lip, tempting her. Her lips parted slightly and she allowed him the entrance that he desired. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat when he began sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth, allowing her to do the same to him. The rain poured down even harder (if that was possible) but that didn't stop them. Soon Hidan and Akina parted, somewhat satisfied at the moment.

"Do you remember anything now?" he asked her.

"No, but now I want sleep with you." Hidan raised an eyebrow with interest, but he knew that it wasn't time for that yet.

"It's not time for that yet."

"Why not?"

"I think it would be more enjoyable if you had some of your memory back, don't you think?" She pouted, but knew that he was right. If they were going to do anything that physical, it would have to mean something to the both of them, even if Hidan really wanted to make love to her right now.

"I guess I can wait a little longer." Hidan kissed her forehead.

"Good girl." Hidan got up from the bench and got his umbrella. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I could use some dry clothes," she said looking down at her white t-shirt.

'Damn. Why did she have to wear a white shirt?' Hidan thought. The entire time they were walking back, Hidan kept making occasional glances at her chest, only to look at the pale pink bra she was wearing underneath.

Akina wasn't blind. She knew he kept looking at her chest. Not that there was much to look at. She never had any curves to begin with, but Hidan didn't seem to care either way. To him, she was beautiful no matter what she looked like.

* * *

"There you are, where have you been all day?" Sakura asked as they entered Konan's penthouse.

"Just getting to know each other," Akina said. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to change out of these clothes." Akina left and went to one of the bedrooms she was sharing with Sakura and Konan. Hidan was going to change as well, but he bumped into Deidara.

"So, you were out with Akina?" he asked him.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that, blondie?"

"No. I was just wondering because Akina and I were going to go hunting today."

"I guess she didn't need to," said Hidan. "She might have fed off of some birds or something."

"Does she remember you yet?"

"No," said Hidan. "But I'm going to try and help her."

"I'm not going to stop you. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"Why? It's not like were getting married or anything."

'It's only a matter of time before they do,' Deidara thought. He wasn't up to bringing Akina down the aisle to Hidan. At least, not right away. Even though Deidara wanted to protect Akina like a little sister, he also wanted her to be happy, even if it was with a pervert like Hidan.

"I never said that," Deidara answered. "But you know that I'm the only family she has left, right?"

"Look Deidara, I know you don't trust me at all. I don't care if you despise me more than anything. It won't stop me from loving Akina."

"Then I wish you luck," said Deidara.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hidan went to change his clothes and Kakuzu sat in one of the chairs reading a book.

"What have you been doing out in the rain all day?"

"It's complicated," said Hidan.

"By complicated, you mean it has to do with Akina?"

"Yeah."

"You still haven't given up on her, have you?"

"No. But she's already taken a liking to me," he said smugly.

"Just remember to buy me some earplugs when you two decide to start screwing each other."

"Fuck off," said Hidan. "Besides, anything I do with her is none of your fucking business."

The door opened and Akina was standing in the doorway wearing a mini skirt and a black tank top.

'Hot damn!'

Then Hidan realized he was only in his underwear.

'Fuck.'

Akina giggled at his embarrassment.

"Couldn't you have at least waited until I was dressed?" Akina began walking towards him and pushed him onto the bed. Kakuzu shut his book and left the room, not wanting to know anything.

"I guess not," said Hidan as Akina stared at him through her pale eyes. A sense of maliciousness and lust hid behind those eyes, and Hidan was trying to anticipate what she was going to do next.

'Why is it that I'm always helpless around her?'

"I'm just messing with you," she said getting off him. Hidan sighed with relief and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She sat quietly on the bed and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit down. He sat next to her and she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Miss me that much already?"

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Have you heard the story of Ophelia and Elena, the two sisters?" "Yeah. Itachi already told me. You have to kill Ophelia, right?"

"Yes. But I've been thinking about something else."

"About what?""Elena married a man named Stefan. But I never found any thing about him. All I know is that he gave her this," she said reaching into the pocket of her skirt. In her hand was a gold necklace with a red ruby in it.

"Very pretty. It reminds me of blood," said Hidan eyeing it. "Where did you find it?"

"My parents had a Swiss bank account that they left after they died. I found the password at Deidara's old house before I left Tokyo and got it when I was in China."

"You were in China the entire time?"

"It was nice out there, but very lonely. I spent most of my time hiding in the woods during the day and coming out at night to feed."

"So how are you going to find out about this Stefan fellow?"

"I guess we'll have to find out when we get to Volterra."

"Akina, I hate to break it to you but…"

"What?"

"I went to go visit the area ten years ago and…it no longer exists."

"Then how did I hear about it?"

"The village was destroyed in the 1700's. All that's left are a few old ruins in the middle of a meadow. When the Russians were conquering, then burned a lot of villages to the ground. I thought you might have known that."

"Then what do we do now? We can't go to a place that no longer exists."

"True, but we can still visit the ruins. I heard there were a lot of artifacts buried underground, including several houses and sewers. We're sure to find something there."

"Yeah, I guess so. But does everyone else know?"

"Only Sakura and Naruto are not aware. But they're still young vampires. I'm just surprised that you three actually have self-control."

"And you didn't?""Not very much. As soon as I woke up I fed on everyone in the Jashin temple. It was the most pleasurable experience of my existence before I met you." Akina kissed Hidan gently on the lips.

"I may not remember anything between us, but I've fallen for you so fast. I don't think I've ever been attracted to anyone so quickly."

"It didn't take you long last time," he said putting his arm around her waist. She found being with him to be very comforting and enjoyable. Hidan made her feel wanted and special.

"You want to know a little secret about the ruins?" he asked.

"Sure."

"There's a forest, and in the middle of the forest is a spring. Once everything is over, I want to bring you there."

"What is there to do there?" she asked. Hidan gave her a very sexy smirk.

"I think you know what I want to do there."

"Then say it."

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Can I guess?"

"Do you think I'll answer?" Akina sighed.

"No. But If I get my memory back will you tell me then?"

"No. I want to surprise you."

"Will I like it?"

"I think so," he said. Akina leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Hidan closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sweet kisses she gave him. "I'll never get tired of that," he whispered.

For the rest of the night the two of them sat around talking and how Hidan used to sleep and eat at one point.

"So you used to eat human food?"

"It's not very satisfying at all, and the alcohol smelled awful. I used to come home every morning reeking of vodka."

"I used to love that stuff," she said.

"Sleeping didn't help either. I would just lie on my bed for hours trying to fall asleep."

"Did it work?" Hidan shook his head.

"I never needed to sleep anyway. It's completely useless, and with these rings…we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want."

"It's so nice," said Akina. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be inside during the daytime."

"It's still not a good idea to go out in front of humans. Especially into the water."

"Why is that?"

"You know how the sun reflects onto the water?" Akina nodded. "It reflects off of us as well. When we are out in the water under direct sunlight, we sparkle."

"That's not a bad thing."

"But we don't want the humans to know that. Wouldn't you be worried if someone next to you was sparkling. It's not natural."

"You're right," she said. Things were quiet for a moment, until Akina spoke again. "When we got to the spring, will we sparkle?"

"Yes," said Hidan. "And I'm looking forward to that." He closed his eyes briefly and pictured Akina and himself standing in the water, their skin sparkling like thousands of diamonds as they swam in the water together. Then they held each other tightly and Hidan would confess to her all of his deepest feelings, something he had never done before in his human life.

For a while he had considered breaking away from Jashin, but he did not want to anger his god. If he did, Hidan could be killed like any other vampire. With the power of his god, Jashin, Hidan truly was immortal. He could be staked a hundred times and nothing would happen to him. He could loose lots of blood, but still be fine.

Death was non existent to him as long as he followed the ways of Jashin. Hell, he could even get Akina to convert. It would be perfect if they could perform rituals together. Hidan imagined Akina lying next to him bathed in her own sweet, crimson blood. The very thought drove him wild and made him thirsty.

"So when are we leaving this dump?" Hidan asked Akina.

"Tomorrow. We're going to drive from there, or if that doesn't work we'll continue on foot."

"How long are we going to stay at different places each night?"

"We won't be taking any breaks after this. I know Ophelia is waiting for me, and there isn't much sense to keep her waiting."

* * *

Sasuke had heard every word.

'So…they're going to Romania? I'd better get moving then.' Sasuke had made it to Paris, and even managed to find where Akina was staying. He had watched her and Hidan together in the park all day, his hatred and desire to kill her even greater.

But why kill her?

'She's a vampire…a fucking piece of withering scum…just like him.' Any vampire, friend or foe had to die. It was only natural for him to become a werewolf, the vampire's sworn enemy, and take them out in that fashion.

'Soon, all the vampires in this world will be gone. And I will be free to roam the earth.'

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Hidan asked Akina.

"What?"

"I just felt something right now." Hidan got up from the bed and looked out the window. Sasuke was hiding underneath, terrified that he might be caught.

"Ew. It smells fucking nasty out here," he said closing the window. Akina's nostrils flared, picking up the smell.

"Werewolf," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You remember Uchiha Sasuke?" Akina asked him.

"He's still trying to kill vampires?"

"Yes. But…he's also a werewolf."

"Are you fucking kidding?"

"No. Deidara told me that Sasuke met some native Americans, and they helped him change into a werewolf."

"That's creepy," Hidan said sitting back on the bed. "Are you scared of him?"

"No…because I know that you're here with me." Hidan smiled gently as she touched his face with her hand. He placed his hand on hers and closed his eyes, feeling her touch.

"I never want to leave you," he whispered. Their faces drew closer and Hidan kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Sasuke is closing in on them? Will there be a confrontation soon? And what about Volterra? Will they make it? Find out next time...


	10. Evil Afoot

**Chapter Ten: Evil Afoot**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting on this chapter. Lucky for me, it was easy to write. Enjoy and feel free to review. :)**

* * *

The following day was a long journey for Akina and the rest of the growing vampire coven. The group decided to travel on foot as to not attract unwanted attention and split into two groups so mortals wouldn't spot them as easily. As another precaution, traveling and hunting would only be done at night. During the day they would hide in the woods or in caves, completely out of the sunlight that bothered them. Luckily, the sunshine filled days that the summer had been known for were far and few between.

Another rainy day had passed and Akina, Hidan, Deidara and Konan slowly made their way out of the cave. Itachi, Sakura, Kakuzu and Naruto met them deeper in the woods by a small stream.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Konan asked Itachi.

"We're almost in Romania," said Itachi. "We just have to cross through the mountains. The only advice I can offer to everyone is to stick together and stay on your toes. Sasuke is not far behind us. You can go hunt now."

"I can smell him," said Naruto. "He reeks." Kakuzu stayed silent, not concerned about the new Akatsuki coven, or the fact that two evil vampires and a werewolf were out to kill them. Why should he care? They weren't after him. But if he left now, Hidan would kill him. Unlike Kakuzu, a stake wouldn't kill Hidan. There was virtually no way for him to die unless he gave up Jashin.

'Like that would ever happen,' Kakuzu thought.

Sakura appeared nervous and her green eyes were filled with so much worry. She had been extremely worried about Akina since they were reunited. Akina hadn't been feeding enough and she appeared weaker than two weeks ago.

Akina sat up in the tree alone, staring out at the moon. For once the night sky had been clear and all the stars could be seen across the navy blue sky. Sakura sprinted up the tree and sat next to Akina on the branch.

"Hey" Akina turned to look at her.

"Oh. Hey Sakura. What is it?"

"Nothing…" she paused momentarily, not sure how to express her concerns for her friend. "Akina, have you been feeding enough?"

"I can't," she simply stated. "I'm too shaken up to feast."

You're frightened. That's right. Be afraid…because I'm going to get you.

For the past few days, Akina had been hearing voices in her head. Not from Ophelia, and not from Sasuke. Kabuto had somehow gotten into her head and was now tormenting her, telling her how she would fail miserably in trying to kill Ophelia.

_Why waste your time and energy? It's your fault that Ophelia is like this in the first place. You were selfish and took Stefan for yourself without any regard to the misery and pain your sister would suffer._

It was happening again.

"Stop it!" she cried.

"Akina, what's going on?" Akina grabbed Sakura's wrist and pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Please, leave me alone!"

_I will never leave you alone. You know I can't do that._

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

"Akina, what has gotten into you?" Itachi flew up into the tree and grabbed her from behind in an attempt to keep her from further hurting Sakura.

"Go away!" she said. "Just leave."

"What is she doing now?" Kakuzu was showing some form of concern for the young vampire. Itachi and Sakura brought Akina back to the ground. She was shaking and tears of blood streaked her face.

Akina was crying.

"I don't know what is happening to her," said Sakura. "All I know is that she tried to grab me and threw me against the tree. Then she was screaming for me to leave her alone."

Kakuzu bent down to look at Akina more closely.

"I've seen this before."

"Seen what?" Itachi asked plainly.

"You may not know this, but there are vampires out there…who can penetrate minds at will."

"I have heard of such things, but I never believed them. Kisame used to bug me with these kinds of things."

"Kabuto is still alive," said Kakuzu. "He's been traveling with Ophelia and is part of her coven."

"Kabuto? I didn't realize he was with her," said Itachi. "Then, he must be up to no good."

"He's managed to get inside Akina's head as a way to weaken her."

"How does he do that?" Sakura asked moving to stand next to Itachi.

"In order to do that, all he has to do is touch the victim when they are human."

* * *

_"This is Akina Kobayashi," said Kurenai introducing Akina to another photographer. "She's one of the best girls I have in the entire agency." _

_"Pleasure to meet you, miss," said the man kissing her hand. _

_"And you are?" He looked up through a pair of glasses with a devious look upon his face. _

_"Yakushi Kabuto." _

_"I know that you're not here for the food and people," she said. "You came to kill me, didn't you?" _

_"Not necessarily. There is something you need to know." _

_"About what? I've already been told everything. You and that snake want to kill me to bring some vampire being." _

_"But do you know about the purpose of Akatsuki? And what about Hebi?" _

_"No but—" _

_"They are no better than Oto. Hebi wishes to dispose of all vampires by any means necessary. Even if it means killing other mortals like you. They wish to kill you as well to prevent Oto from reaching their goal." _

_"I don't care about them," said Akina. "They don't stand a chance anyway. The world would be better off without Uchiha Sasuke anyway." _

_"Then it seems we have a common goal then." Akina glared at him. "We both want to dispose of Hebi. If you come with me, we will destroy them together." Kabuto held out his cold pale hand towards Akina. Her hand moved closer and slapped his hand aside. _

_"Do you really think I am stupid or something?" Kabuto chuckled. _

_"Not at all. You were foolish. I assure you that you will regret your decision." _

* * *

"That bastard," Akina whispered. She remembered everything about Kabuto, Orochimaru, Oto, Akatsuki and Hebi. All of them were long gone, except Sasuke of Hebi and Kabuto of Oto.

'He's helping Ophelia in trying to kill me.'

"What do we do?" Sakura asked him.

"There is nothing we can do," said Kakuzu. "Even though Akina is immortal, Kabuto will slowly kill her mentally until she looses her mind. This is what happens even to the strongest vampires."

"What if we're able to kill him?"

"Then the voices should stop," said Kakuzu. "But the problem is that no one has ever tried to killed Kabuto."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because Orochimaru was always there to protect him," Itachi answered. "But Ophelia has no desire to protect Kabuto. Even if you were able to get close to him, it still would be difficult. He's very powerful."

"I'll take him on." Hidan and Naruto had just come back from hunting.

"You're crazy," said Sakura. "He'll kill you."

"Are you forgetting something? I'm immortal. If you were to stake me right now, I wouldn't die."

"No one can kill Hidan," said Kakuzu. "I've tried several times." Naruto ran over to Akina.

"Hey, are you alright?" Akina didn't respond. She lay on the ground in a fetal position, her face stained with tears of blood.

"Akina…" Hidan knelt on the ground near her and ran his fingers delicately through her hair. Akina's eyes opened, and she looked up at him through her bloody eyes.

"Can all of you leave us for now?"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Itachi, you can stay. I'm going to need your help."

"Hidan." Akina was speaking again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid now." Hidan helped Akina into a sitting position, her face covered in blood. It wasn't hers. It was from the few animals she had been feeding on. Hidan took a raven from his pocket and gave it to her. It was alive and squirming to get away from his cold grasp.

"You need to feed," he said handing her the bird. She didn't take it. Or, she refused.

"I can't." Hidan sighed and bit the bird, and soon blood was beginning to flow out of the bird. He brought the bleeding bird up to Akina's lips, and she began to drink.

"That's it," he whispered. "Drink. Don't stop." Akina soon drained the bird, and Itachi soon came back with more ravens, all of them struggling to free from his grasp. One of them managed to bite Hidan's finger.

"Fucking bird. That won't help you." He bit it's neck and brought it up to Akina's bloodstained lips. Slowly her strength was returning, her cravings for blood only growing stronger after each bird Hidan brought up to her lips.

"Hidan," she said pushing the bird away. "I want more blood."

"Anything for you," he whispered.

"I want human blood. I need it."

"Akina…"

"Bring me a human…a young man." Hidan looked at Itachi. He nodded back at Hidan and sped out of the woods to seek a human for Akina.

"Why the sudden cravings?" He asked her.

"He's getting closer."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes," said Akina. "He's ready to kill me."

"And there's a full moon," said Hidan looking up at the sky. The moon was completely uncovered by the dark clouds, and a loud howl was heard in the distance.

"Deidara and Konan are still out there," Akina said fearfully.

"I know," said Hidan. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

"Konan, run faster," Deidara said as they flew through the woods.

"He's gaining on us!" she shouted. They were out in the mountains hunting for food when Sasuke appeared in full werewolf form, ready to attack. Although they were not his targets, Sasuke had little control over his actions during the full moon. His strength was at its peak, but during the rest of the time he could control his actions, but he was not as strong.

Sasuke lunged at Konan and grabbed her shoulder.

"No! Let her go!" Deidara attacked Sasuke, his fangs barred at him, venom dripping from them.

Sasuke growled and his sharp claws dug into her shoulder, ripping her flesh clean off the bone. She screamed and Sasuke began tearing her neck with his teeth, and he hit Deidara across the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Konan!" Konan fell to the ground, the crimson blood contrasting greatly with her pale skin. Sasuke ran off into the woods, and Deidara ran over to her in a panic.

"Konan, please…are you okay?"

"Deidara…"

"Please, don't die on me. Don't," he said.

"I love…you…" Konan stopped moving and her blue eyes stared off into space.

"I love you too," he said to her. A small tear of blood trickled down his face and fell onto Konan's cheek. He wished that in all their years of traveling that he told her how he really felt for her. Konan had missed Pein greatly after he was killed, and Deidara hoped that she would be his. He found a stake that was still in his pocket. He was going to use it on Ophelia, but now that Konan was gone, he couldn't do it.

"Akina…please…forgive me for what I am about to do." He held the stake high and plunged it straight into his heart. His body became limp and fell on top of Konan, as if he was repeating the ending of Romeo and Juliet. His only wish was that Akina would kill Sasuke as revenge for Konan's death.

* * *

Itachi came back to Akina with the human boy, and Akina was feeding upon him, taking complete delight in the taste of his blood. Never had she realized how delicious the blood of a human truly was.

When she finished, Hidan helped her stand up and cleaned the blood off her face, her pale skin slightly flushed from human blood running through her veins.

"I knew that your disgusting stench would lead me here." Akina turned around. "And you…I never thought that you, Akina Kobayashi would become a vampire."

"Sasuke." Standing fifty feet away was Sasuke Uchiha, his once tailored suit torn to shreds, his raven locks dishelmed and dirty, his face unshaven and his chin dripping with blood.

"I never thought I would see you again, not after that incident where Orochimaru locked you in the freezer. Remember?"

"I remember," she said. "When I was young you pretended that I was your one and only. Then you go behind my back and cheat on me. You're nothing but a pile of filth!" Hidan stood behind her, tempted to tear Sasuke to shreds. He loathed and hated him with a passion. He hurt Akina, and now he was an abomination. A werewolf spent on exterminating every vampire in the world.

"It's a shame that you think that of me," Sasuke said darkly. "Bloodsucker." Akina crouched into a defensive position and hissed at him, her lips curling back, revealing her barred fangs.

'Damn, she looks sexy when she's pissed off,' thought Hidan. Itachi and the others stayed hidden in the trees, watching Akina and Sasuke's confrontation.

"Mangy dog," Akina hissed.

"Dog? You call me, one of the most feared of creatures…a dog?" He began walking towards her, the moonlight raining down upon his fair skin. "For years I have dedicated my life to exterminating vampires. When my plan for Hebi failed, I turned to other means of destroying them. I went to American and met a group of natives. The Navajo tribe. Like me, they feared and despised the cold bloodsuckers that were vampires. They changed me, and now…I've become stronger."

"You're nothing but a freak," she said. "A monster."

"That sounds rather humorous coming from you," he said. "You're no different in that aspect. But unlike me…you're not as strong." The clouds began to move away from the full moon, and Sasuke's body began to tremble.

"Now…you get to witness the full power and fury…of a werewolf." The clouds moved away from the moon, all of its light transforming Sasuke. His body began to twist and change, his body becoming covered in black fur, his jaw becoming more canine like, and his eyes changing from onyx to amber yellow.

When he opened his mouth, large teeth dripping with saliva were revealed, and Sasuke howled. He lashed out at Akina, his claws cutting into her shoulder. She pushed him away and he fell backwards into a bush. He quickly got up and lunged at Akina with such speed that she could barely keep up with. Sasuke grabbed her from behind, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. She bit his arm and he howled with pain, giving her the chance to push him away again.

When he fell the second time, she pinned him to the ground and bit into his neck, the pain only getting worse. Werewolves killed by tearing, but he wasn't a good match against Akina's venom. The clouds floated across the sky, covering the moon. Sasuke changed back into his human form, screaming in agony as Akina's fangs bit into him again.

Her fangs released Sasuke's neck, and he lay face down on the ground, quivering in fear.

'Impressive,' Hidan thought. Akina is stronger than I expected. But her venom could not kill a werewolf. Only a silver bullet could kill him.

Sasuke got up and glared at her.

"You may have taken me down easily, but it's unfortunate that you couldn't save your friends." Her eyes narrowed. "That's right," he said. "I killed them."

"You killed Deidara and Konan?" A devious smiled appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Just Konan. Your cousin took his own life. Pity."

"You fucking bastard!" Akina slapped him across the face, and he laughed wickedly. Hidan stood there, and reached into his back pocket, grabbing his gun.

"Akina, catch!" Akina caught the gun in her hand. Sasuke was still howling with laughter as Akina pulled the trigger.

The laughter stopped. Sasuke fell to the ground, the only blood being visible from the single silver bullet Akina shot at him.

"Is he dead?" Akina asked.

"Of course he's dead," said Hidan. "It was a silver bullet. No werewolf could ever survive a silver bullet."

"Thank you," she said. He smiled at her, and his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Will you be okay?"

"For now," she said. Itachi, Sakura, Naruto and Kakuzu came out and saw Sasuke lying there dead.

"So he's gone now?" Naruto asked.

"He's gone," Itachi said.

"Then we'll have to take down Ophelia next?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," said Itachi. "And then we'll all be free."

* * *

I hope some of the character deaths weren't too sudden or anti-climactic, but this story was moving so slowly that I had to do something. There will be more action in the next few chapters, (yes, both kinds).

Until next time...


	11. A Matter of Life and Death

**Chapter Twelve: A Matter of Life and Death**

**A/N: Sorry if it's been a while since I last updated. School has been kicking my butt (as usual) and I've been busy with other things. Anyway, this is not the last chapter, but it does contain a lime. After all, this story was rated mature for a very good reason. **

**Regardless of that, enjoy the story. **

**And no, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...yeah...you get it. **

* * *

For a while the group of young vampires continued through the forest. Kakuzu stayed at the back, not daring to leave now. Not after what he had witnessed. Konan and Deidara were not his friends, but they were comrades. They meant something to him…sort of. Either way, he and the others were responsible now for avenging their deaths.

Hidan seemed somewhat less uneasy than before. Akina was stronger than he realized, but she was still emotionally vulnerable. Every now and then, she would talk to herself, occasionally whispering things like, "Leave me alone," or "Fuck off."

'I'm going to fucking kill him,' Hidan thought. Akina didn't deserve any of this. When he turned her into a vampire, his intentions were to be with her forever, not fight a pair of psychotic vampires bent on raising hell and destroying the world.

Akina's eyes were duller than before, her pale skin stained red from her earlier grieving over Deidara killing himself. She tried not to let anyone see a single tear of blood, but Hidan noticed everything. Later the group went to stay in a cave, and everyone except Akina and Hidan went out to hunt.

'Sweet! Now I'm alone with her again,' Hidan thought. Akina sat on the floor of the cave, staring up at the ceiling as tears of blood flowed down her face.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Hidan asked.

"Don't worry about me," she said.

"You've been worrying me for years," he said. "Ever since we first met."

"Deidara's gone," she whispered. "And he was the only family I had left!" Akina began to sob, the crimson tears continuing to flow from her crystal blue eyes, and staining her shirt.

"Akina, listen to me. Deidara would've wanted you to be happy."

"I still miss him," she said through her tears.

"It's part of life and death. But you don't have to be alone anymore." Akina wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hidan…are you saying that you will stay with me?" He leaned in closer to her.

"Yes. I don't want to leave you now. I've always wanted you."

A sudden flash of memories flew through Akina's mind, and soon everything about Hidan was beginning to fall back into place.

"You used to want me as a sex toy from what I remember."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because I remember you now," she said looking up at him deviously. "You were the bastard who made my past five years a living hell."

"And if I didn't you'd be dead," he said. "I did it to save you."

"But couldn't you have just found me?"

"I should have. I didn't realize that you lost your human memories. I assumed you would come back to me."

"You're an idiot," she spat. Hidan bent down even closer to the point that he was straddling her.

"And you turn me on," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging on it gently.

"How badly do you want me right now?" she asked.

"You want to do it right now?"

"Hidan, we haven't made love in five years. Do you have any idea how deprived I've been?"

Hidan thought about this for a moment, something he rarely did before making love to any girl.

"Do you have all your memories back?"

"No…but I remember…us."

"It's not time yet," he said. Akina glared at him.

"And why the hell not?"

"One, because were in a cave. Two, Kabuto has easy access to your mind, and Three, I'd rather do when you're not grieving."

Akina sighed.

"Then…can we at least…compromise? I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Hidan smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I should pay you back for that blowjob then."

"What?" As soon as she spoke, Hidan's hand was already moving up her shirt, and inching under her bra. He cupped her breast in his hand and she moaned from his touch.

"Just relax," he said leaning in closer to her. Akina grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the lips, allowing Hidan to taste her crimson tears of blood. They fell backwards, and Hidan had Akina pinned to the floor of the cave and her skirt revealing more than necessary.

"Nice panties," he said chuckling. They were hot pink with red and white hearts on them.

"You love it," she said as he ran his hand up her thigh. Lightly, he traced circles over her heated center, feeling him through the fabric that she desperately wanted him to remove.

Hidan simply watched the various pleasured expressions on her face, simply smirking at her. She was still young and it didn't take much to turn her on, even though she was nowhere near being a virgin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Just hurry it up already, before everyone comes back."

"Shit. You're right," he said. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off, so they were at her ankles. Akina eagerly spread her legs apart, letting him get a clear view of her sex. One finger trailed over her clitoris, and she couldn't help but moan again.

"You like that?"

"Don't stop," she said. He traced it over a few times, and then went further down, discovering how wet he was making her. His fingers traced over her entire sex, and then plunged into her with two fingers. She moaned his name, and he began moving his fingers in and out of her, becoming aroused just from watching her. His fingers went deeper into her, soon hitting a weak spot inside her.

"Harder, please…" she cried. Hidan's fingers thrust harder into her, and her insides clenched tightly around his fingers, her breath shaking to a halt the moment she reached her climax. Hidan slid his fingers out of her and tasted her sweet juices, while Akina lay on the ground breathing heavily.

"That…was so hot," she said. Hidan laid beside her on the floor and stared at her.

"And I got my payback," he added. Akina slowly sat up and pulled her panties back up, and pushed her skirt back down where it belonged. She lay back down on her side, only looking into Hidan's lavender eyes. She had missed him so much, and was happy that they finally had some time alone together, even if it was just fooling around. Hidan rested his hand on her waist, feeling the bare skin that was underneath. Before he changed her, his touch was colder than ice, and now it was just right. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief.

"Take it," he said. Akina took the piece of cloth and began wiping the tears of blood from her face, revealing her perfect pale skin underneath.

"Thank you." Hidan leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Feel better now?"

"Much better," Akina said attempting to sit up. Hidan got up first, and helped her to her feet.

"Don't fall on me now."

"It's not my fault I can't walk after an orgasm." Akina stumbled forward, but Hidan caught her.

"Maybe we should sit back down."

"Yeah." They sat down near the opening of the cave, and Akina leaned onto his shoulder, while he kept his arm around her waist.

"Hidan?" He turned to look at her. "Do you forgive me…for sleeping with Itachi?"

"You remembered that too."

"Yeah, and I feel bad now."

"I forgive you." Hidan kissed her again on the lips, and that was all Akina needed to understand that he finally put his grudge against Itachi aside for good. Besides, he was marrying Sakura. Not Akina.

"How cute, sitting like that…" A voice echoed throughout the cave.

"What is it?" Hidan asked her.

"Kabuto."

"Fuck. Can you get up?"

"I'll manage." She got to her feet, and put her black boots back on her feet.

"So you're coming out to see me? This will be entertaining." Akina hissed at the sound of his voice.

"He said something else?"

"You can't hear him?"

"No," Hidan said.

"He's ready to fight."

"And without Ophelia?"

"She's probably not too far from here." Hidan followed her out of the cave, their black leather jackets swaying in the cold summer air. The moon was beginning to wane, and all was dark and quiet as usual.

Then two figures emerged from the shadows. As they came closer, one was the figure of a man with long silver hair and glasses. Kabuto had changed little in the past five years, except that his hair was no longer in a ponytail, and hung freely around his face, which suited him better.

The figure next to him was smaller, and her green eyes were glowing much brighter than Akina's blue ones. Ophelia had completely taken over Ino's body, changing to match Akina's features, except for her hair, which was down to her waist. She wore a long white dress, and it was stained red with blood. She looked up from the ground and smiled darkly.

"Well, if isn't my dearest sister and her lover…nice of you to join us on such a lovely night." Her voice was sweet and airy, but also had a sickly dark tone to it.

"It's been long enough," said Akina. "You've caused pain and suffering." Akina took out a stake from her coat pocket. "It's time to end this."

"Oh? You came to kill me? Well then…let's play." Kabuto stepped back, and Hidan could do nothing but watch as his lover fought against her own flesh and blood once again.

"You knew that this was coming!" Ophelia screamed. "Your selfish ways coming back to haunt you!"

"Fuck off!" Ophelia grabbed Akina by the hair and pushed her backwards. Akina regained her footing, and sent a roundhouse at Ophelia. She flew backwards for a little bit, but came flying back towards Akina, pinning her to a tree.

"You think that I caused pain and suffering?" Ophelia slapped Akina across the face. "Let me tell you about the pain and suffering I endured! I had to bear Orochimaru's child! I was his experiment! And you…did absolutely nothing to save me! You had to run away with Stefan. My Stefan!"

Ophelia took a stake out of her own pocket, and slit her neck, allowing her blood to cover it.

"Now…you die!" Akina screamed, but not because she was dying.

Hidan had stepped in between.

"Hidan?" Ophelia smiled darkly.

"Stefan is defending you, Elena. How…touching." She pulled the stake out of him and Akina made a run for it, only to face Kabuto. He grabbed her, and pinned her face down to the ground.

"Come and get her Ophelia!" Ophelia ignored Hidan and flew over to Akina, who was struggling under Kabuto's hold.

"Akina!"

"Let me kill her," Ophelia said to him.

"Yes."

"No!" Hidan attempted to push Ophelia aside, but Kabuto stopped him.

"This is not your fight to intervene in."

"Fuck you!" He punched Kabuto in the face, shattering his glasses.

"Ouch." Kabuto threw off his glasses, and they fell down to the ground. "You'll pay for that." How his voice could stay so calm at this time was beyond Hidan.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to Akina!" Soon they began fighting, while Ophelia continued to throw Akina against the trees without laying a finger on her.

"You want to hear a secret?" She smiled darkly. "You remember your dear brother…Daisuke?" Akina immediately remembered her older brother, his smiling face, awkward movements and dark hair paired with blue eyes.

"I killed him," Ophelia said. "I drank his blood…and you know what? He was so delicious!"

Akina's head was bowed to the ground, and she slowly looked up at Ophelia, her eyes glowing bright blue.

Akina was no longer in control, instead…Elena was. Somehow Akina's body shut down, but Elena took control in an attempt to keep Akina alive.

"Elena…Did I say something wrong?"

"You killed him. Her flesh and blood. How could you do that?"

"I was merely having fun," she said giggling. Elena slapped her across the face.

Ophelia's eyes narrowed at those that belonged to her twin sister. She rammed the stake into her, but it missed and broke the tree behind Elena in half.

In a split second, Elena had a stake covered in her own blood up against Ophelia's neck.

"Before I kill you, I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry…that you were so selfish in thinking that Stefan ever loved you. I'm sorry that your last days were not happy, but now…I can finally put you out of your misery." Ophelia pushed Elena backwards, and she fell to the ground.

"You always have to be so kind…but it won't save you. I'm still going to kill you." Ophelia charged at Elena, and the wooden stake was slammed into Akina's heart, only to be stabbed herself.

Kabuto had fallen to the ground, his arm completely ripped off from Hidan's rampage. Hidan ceased his fighting and nearly panicked when he saw the scene before him.

"They fucking stabbed each other!"

"No shit," Kabuto said getting up.

"Akina!" Hidan ran to her, while Kabuto attempted to pry Ophelia off of her sister. Ophelia's eyes faded to an aquamarine, and for a second she was Ino Yamanaka, the girl that she had possessed. Akina lay on the ground, but surprisingly, the stake had missed her heart by inches and punctured a lung.

"She killed her," Kabuto said holding Ino's body in his one arm.

"And you're next." Itachi and the others appeared out of the trees. "We saw everything, and I got to truly see what a disgrace you truly are to our kind."

"Let's get him," Sakura said darkly.

"No! Not me…I swear…I-I didn't mean to do it!"

"Too late," said Kakuzu. "Your actions cannot be forgiven." The four vampires took him away, and screams came from him as Itachi drove a stake into his cold black heart.

"Akina…are you okay?" Akina coughed up blood, and shakily pulled the stake out of her chest.

"Besides the fact that I have a hole in my lung?" Hidan began to grow fearful. "Relax, I'm fine."

"So you're okay, then?"

"Duh," Akina said. "But I feel bad for Ophelia."

"What do you want to do?" Ophelia's body began to crack and crumble and slowly turned into ash.

"I guess…she's in a better place. There's nothing more we can do."

"Are all your memories back now?"

"Yes. And Kabuto is no longer invading my mind."

"Then do you still want to go to the ruins tomorrow? You wanted to learn about that Stefan guy, right?" Akina smiled.

"Why? I've already found him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?""Are you that thick? You were Stefan!"

"Then that means…"

"That we've finally found each other," Akina said finishing his sentence. And for the first time in Hidan's immortal life, a single crimson tear escaped from his eye. He held Akina tightly against his chest, and they both began to cry…but with such joy that they had finally found each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Once they let go of each other, they both got up from the ground, and Akina's wound had already healed.

"You really do amaze me," Hidan said noticing that her wound had healed.

"You're the one who made me this way…remember?"

"Yeah. Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Where to?" Hidan smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"To somewhere special."

* * *

_After all these images of pain have cut right through you, _

_I will kiss every scar, and weep that you are not alone. _

_Then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat..._

_-Atreyu_

* * *

Stay tuned, there's still one more chapter...and yes, it will be a lemon. Don't say I never warned you. Please review. :)


	12. Eternal Love

**Chapter Twelve: Eternal Love**

**A/N: Here's the final chapter (which is a lemon, so you have been warned). Thank you so much for those who read (and actually reviewed) this story. And no, there won't be a sequel, but maybe a new Akina/Hidan story? **

**Disclaimer: The song titles belong to Atreyu, and for the last time, the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. I only own Akina. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Akina followed Hidan through the woods, the sun beginning to rise. Everything that had happened was something no vampire should have ever seen. She was nearly killed by a werewolf and the queen vampire, and witnessed her friends killing off another of their kind.

But now…she was with Hidan, just like before.

Only this time, they loved each other even more.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I know that you still want to visit the ruins, so I'm taking you there." Hidan stopped, and down in a valley were crumbled walls of stones and mud.

"So this is it…where it all began…" Akina said staring at the ruins of Volterra below.

"And it's where something else begins…"

"What is that?"

"Our lives together," he said wrapping his arms around her. For a few minutes, they remained quiet as the sun began to rise, and Akina reached for the ring on her finger.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She did not reply, and slowly pulled off the ring.

"Akina…no…don't." The ring came off…

But nothing happened.

"I didn't turn to ash," she said. "Then that means…Hidan, take your ring off."

"No, the sun will burn me." Akina grabbed his hand and pulled the ring off. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sun to kill him…

But he was still here.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we're cured." Hidan knew what happened: the curse of not being able to see the sun had been lifted, but they would never return to being human.

"We're still vampires," Hidan. "But now…we can go out in the sun and not die." He paused for a moment, and let Akina go.

"Where are you going?"

"I said I was going to take you to the river," he said. "So follow me already."

Akina nodded.

"Right."

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at the river that Hidan had been telling Akina about.

"So you told me that you wanted to do something special here, but what is it?" Hidan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's talk about this in the water."

"I didn't bring anything to swim in--"

"Take your clothes off." Hidan lifted his shirt over his head, and Akina was in awe of his body. Every part of his body was perfectly toned.

She hesitated for a moment, and then undid her cloak and took off her shirt as well, allowing Hidan to see much more of Akina than before.

"You're staring at me…why? Is it because I'm so thin?"

"No. I'm staring at you because you're beautiful." Hidan took his shoes off, and let his pants drop and went into the water. The sun beamed through the trees, reflecting off of Hidan's skin, making it sparkle like a thousand diamonds.

Akina took off the rest of her clothes and went in after him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Hidan turned around and stared deeply into Akina's pale eyes. She was more beautiful than ever, her entire body sparkling brighter than his was.

Slowly, they moved closer to each other, narrowing the gap with a gentle kiss.

"Akina, I brought you here because I want to make love to you."

"Then I'll let you have me," she whispered.

They kissed again, this time being rougher and more passionate, their naked bodies rubbing up against each other. Akina moaned when she felt Hidan's hand touch her breast, massaging it gently. His tongue slid into her mouth, giving her a great amount of pleasure as he moved his tongue over hers.

Hidan's other hand that was around her waist slid down and grabbed her butt, surprising Akina at his sudden movement. Her insides were growing hot and wet, increasing with Hidan's touch. His lips moved away from hers and down to her neck. He kissed every sensitive spot on the way down, and then the top of her breast.

If she were human, her face would've turned red the moment Hidan licked her hardened pink nipples, taking his time on both sides of her chest. The hand that was on her butt found her thigh and moved upwards towards her heated center. He found her clitoris and began stroking it with his finger, pleased to hear Akina's moans of ecstasy.

Akina was expecting Hidan to eventually be inside of her, but that was not the case. He turned her around, and pushed her over. She grabbed into a rock and nearly screamed when Hidan entered her from behind. His thrusts were very deep and rough, as he made love to her.

"You're so tight," he moaned.

He pulled out until his cock was almost out of her, and plunged back into her, getting another moan out of her. Her inner walls were very tight and her sex craved more of his touch. Both of Hidan's hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly as he continued to plunge in and out of her, hitting a weak spot inside of her.

"Harder," she cried when she felt herself coming close. Hidan pulled out of her, disobeying her wish. His cock was red with arousal, and he turned Akina around to see that her sex was throbbing with the need to for him to be inside of her. He spread her legs apart and placed them over his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, feeling how wet her pussy was.

Akina laid back against the rocks and Hidan began thrusting madly into her, not planning on stopping this time. Slowly Akina could feel her inner core heating up even more, and waves of pleasure ran through Hidan's entire body as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Hidan…I'm…getting close…more…"

He thrust faster, Akina enjoying the fact that he had all the control over her. A weak spot inside her was hit, and Hidan could feel himself climax. Akina climaxed shortly after, her insides clenching over his cock as the climax carried out. Loud moans came from both of them, and then slowly died out.

Hidan lay on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, and allowed Akina's legs to be in a more comfortable position underneath him in the water. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Hidan."

"I love you too," he whispered.

For a while, they stayed together in the water, not caring if anyone were to discover them.

"Hidan!"

"Shit." Kakuzu was standing on the rocks a hundred feet away.

"What the hell are you two doing? We're leaving soon."

"I don't think it's any of your damn business!" Hidan said getting up.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. Itachi is waiting for us."

"Well he can kiss my ass." Hidan got his clothes and Akina's and gave them to her.

"I'll wait for you in the field," Kakuzu said leaving. As soon as he was gone, Akina got out of the water and both of them got dressed.

"Stupid old man, I swear one day I'm going to fucking kill him." Akina laughed on the inside as Hidan began to rant about Kakuzu. When she finished dressing, she went over to Hidan, and silenced him with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You're cute when you're pissed off."

"Whatever," he said. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Seven years later…

Sakura and Itachi got married, the wedding being very elaborate and fancy, being on the beach in England.

Naruto found himself a mate, Yuuki. Like him, she was a Japanese vampire, with lilac colored hair and red glimmering eyes.

Kakuzu published Hidan's poems, and needless to say…Hidan was pissed.

But then something good happened.

A rock band from the United States discovered his book and asked him to begin writing songs for them.

"Dude, we totally suck and we really need your help." Hidan agreed, but only if he could become their new lead singer.

And tonight Akina and Kakuzu were going to watch their show in Paris.

"I can't believe he's going to sing," Kakuzu said. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"He doesn't sing," Akina said. "He screams." She was excited to see her lover on stage tonight. He was sporting a longer hair style, with some of his silver hair covering his left eye. Pieces of black and white had been added, and all the guys in the band were wearing black eyeliner, matching the black outfits they chose to wear.

Meanwhile, Akina had curly shoulder length hair that was light blonde with pink pieces in it. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt, black boots and a t-shirt that was also black, with a picture of the band on the front. Kakuzu's face or his hair was not covered, allowing everyone too see the scars all over his face.

"I know," he said. "I look hideous."

"Kakuzu, get over it. Besides, chicks dig scars." A couple of young groupies walked past him and waved, both of them smiling at him.

"So what songs are they singing tonight?" Kakuzu asked Akina. She showed him a list.

A Vampire's Lament

A Letter to Someone Like You

The Crimson

Bleeding Mascara

Right Side of the Bed

Lip Gloss and Black

Creature

Tulips are Better

Living Each Day Like You're Already Dead

Her Portrait in Black

Shot Through the Heart

"Not bad choices," Kakuzu said. "And to think I thought he was crazy for writing all that stuff."

"Yeah, he is crazy, but I'll always love him.

"He's lucky to have you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…he's much happier. Before he wasn't happy, and he used to complain all the time. My only problem is that he still swears a lot."

"That's just how he is," Akina said. "I don't mind it anymore." The only time Hidan didn't swear was when they were alone, or having sex.

Soon the show started, and Hidan and his band came out in black capes. So many girls were screaming for them the moment the band started up, and Hidan started screaming the lyrics that came from his heart.

Akina was lucky that she and Kakuzu didn't have to be down below with all those people. They had the best seats in the wings, watching the band play for the thousands of fans that they had won over.

Before the last song, Hidan turned around and Akina came out, blinded by the lights.

"We've got one last song, but before we do…Akina…I have something for you." She was shocked. What could he possibly want to say to her in front of ten thousand people?

Hidan got down on one knee and took out a black box.

"Akina…will you marry me?" Akina held back tears that she knew would come out as blood, and got down to hug him.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said into the microphone. The entire crowd began to go crazy, cheering their loudest.

"You guys ready for one more song?" The entire arena cheered, and the band began to play. Kakuzu and all of their friends came out onto the stage, with Akina singing the chorus. Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Yuuki began dancing, with Yuuki making Kakuzu dance.

The song was very upbeat and probably the loudest thing anyone had ever heard, but the crowd loved it.

"Good night!" the band said, leaving the stage.

"Hidan, that was amazing," Akina said. He kissed her on the lips.

"The show or the proposal?"

"Everything," she said hugging him. They walked down the hall through the backstage area, and then outside to be greeted by tons of fans. Hidan and his band stopped to sign autographs and greet fans for a good hour, and then to the tour bus.

"Akina," Hidan said. "After this…do you want to go hunting?"

"Will this hunting trip include crazy rabid vampire sex afterwards?"

"Of course," he said.

"Hidan, are you coming with us?" one of his band mates asked.

"You guys go on ahead. Akina and I are going out alone tonight."

"Okay man, just meet us at the hotel after."

"Of course." He turned to Akina and she took his hand...and they took off into the night...

THE END

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll be really happy if you choose to review. :)


End file.
